Everything Always Comes With A Price
by EpicWolf2
Summary: Rein has been stuck inside a castle for her entire life. But she desperately wants to see the world even though it is forbidden to leave, especially during a full moon. So one night she sneaks out during a full moon and when she does she discovers more than what she bargained for. RxS
1. Chapter 1

**Ma new story! I hav so many stories I seriously want to write.. I included Poomo for da first time!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Boshi No Futago Hime**

* * *

**No One's POV**

Rein climbed the large tree next to her castle in the Sunny Kingdom, hoping to find a way to escape the stress in the building. But it was only minutes after she was called that her personal servant Camelot came to get her. "Princess Rein, you must come down. Your lessons are starting!" Camelot shouted.

But Rein just sat on the tree, her head leaning against the trunk. "No! I hate lessons! What am I even gonna use it for if I don't have anyone but the maids around!" Rein shouted with a pout. It was true. Rein lived alone in a large castle with only her servants. She had no family, no _real_ friends, and her days were mostly filled with lessons and work.

"But-

"Don't give me a but! I don't understand why I am learning about this if I'm never even gonna be able to meet other people or go anywhere!" Rein shouted, standing up on the tree this time. "I hate this place! I want to be able to be free!"

"Princess, please don't say that. This is for your own good." Camelot said as she tried to motion her to get down. But Rein didn't budge an inch. She crossed her arms and kept her head turned away from Camelot. Rein turned back towards Camelot and showed off her sour face. Camelot just sighed and walked back to the castle.

"Wasn't that a little too rude-pumo?" a little, white creature asked as it flew from the back of Rein's head.

"Well if you're stuck in a castle all your life, it makes you a little cray-cray you know?" Rein said as she sighed and laid on the branch. "I mean I've been here my entire life. I'm sick of it! I want to see the rest of the world but I can't do anything! What I really want is to find great romance!"

"Aren't you a little young to be thinking about romance-pumo? You're only twelve."

"Don't say that to me Poomo! I'm already in a bad mood." Rein said as she glared at Poomo.

"Just accept that you're too young to date." Poomo said quietly.

"What?!" Rein responded, her face boiling red.

"Nothing, nothing." Poomo squeaked. Rein suddenly pinched his cheeks and started pulling them.

"Liar!" she said as she stared directly into Poomo's eyes, glaring at him.

"I'm sorry Princess! Please forgive meeeeee!" Poomo said as he tried to pull her hands away from his face, but failing because of his small arms.

Later that day Rein sat in her bed. Poomo slept in his small bed on the desk in front of Rein's bed, snoring silently. Rein stared blankly at the necklace she held in her hand. Camelot said it was called a moon pendant. _Where is this from anyways?_ All Rein knew about it was that it had been given to her on her fifth birthday. But she never knew why it had fallen into her possession or who gave it to her..

"Princess Rein, please do not venture out tonight. A full moon has arisen." Camelot said near the door. "To make sure you don't escape, I'll be locking your door tonight." Rein heard a small click then heard Camelot's foot steps grow distant form the door. Ever since Rein was little she was told never to go out during a full moon. The reason was never told for that either.

"Why would she lock it if there was another door in my room?" Rein said as she looked at the obvious door next to her bed. Instead of wondering why Camelot did that, she dressed into something comfortable and got ready to leave. "I'm sure Poomo wouldn't mind if he tags along. I mean he never said no right?" Rein said with a mischievous smile. She picked up Poomo and place him on her shoulder. "Now let's go!" she whisper shouted.

Off she went, opened the door next to her bed quietly and closing it. The night was dark and quiet. Only the sound of crickets and frogs could be heard. The forests looked like large, towering shadows that seemed to dance with the wind.

Rein felt Poomo shiver and placed her hand on him. The night was no biggy for her. It wasn't the first time she has snuck out. She tip-toed carefully towards the border of her kingdom, trying to reach the bridge that connected all the kingdoms.

All the kingdoms on the planet have their own floating island thatseparated them from each other. All of the seven kingdoms are connected by a bridge which if removed will leave the kingdoms separated by endless space.

Rein started walking normally across the bridge. This was the first time she was visiting another kingdom and she was extra excited. "Poomo! Poomo wake up!" Rein said as she poked his stomach. He just flopped onto his back instead of waking up. "POOMO!" Rein said louder as she practically jabbed his tiny body.

"GAAAH!" he shouted as he fell off of Rein's shoulder. Then he floated it up before hitting the ground.

"Look look! I can see a castle from here. And it's not ours!" Rein said as she jumped up and down and pointed towards the castle. It took Poomo a couple of minutes to process what happened and where he was before he started panicking.

"Princess Rein-pumo! You know that Camelot has told you that it is forbidden to walk out of the castle during a full moon- pumo!" Rein had finally reached the edge of the bridge when she remembered that tonight had been a full moon.

"Oh yeah! But what Camelot said I bet was just some thing to help discipline me. It's not like anything bad will happen." Rein said. Slowly an illuminating light started to shine on them. The thick cloud covering the moon moved away revealing the brilliant sphere in the sky.

Suddenly, Rein heard the sound of metal chains grinding against each other rapidly. Then a heavy, loud, metal thunk! right after it, lifting Rein off her feet for one second. Rein turned around confusingly realizing what the sound was. Poomo stared as well.

She ran up to the edge of the bridge and started dragging her hand across the wall that randomly fell from the sky. She ran back and forth, trying to find a switch or something that can raise it. _Camelot will definitely kill me now!_ Rein said as she continued running back and forth with a sigh.

Her path had been cut off by a gate that had fallen behind her.

* * *

**Whoop! Hope ya guyz liked, plz review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

** I FEEL SO HAPPY! SUMMER IS FINALLY HERE! NO MORE SCHOOL WOOHOO!**

* * *

**No One's POV**

Rein wandered in the forest area. At least an hour had passed since she gave up on opening the door. Poomo sat on her shoulder, angry that Rein had brought him into this mess.

"I can't believe you snuck out-pumo." he repeated again. Rein never responded. "I just can't believe it-pumo." Rein just ignored him and looked at the fascinating scenery around her. Of course she had seen trees before but it was the wildlife that was there. The wildlife in the Sunny Kingdom were just normal everyday animals like cats and dogs and frogs, etc. But in the Moon Kingdom, there were snakes, colorful birds and other animals.

"I wish there was more light. Maybe I'd be able to get a better look at them." Rein said to herself as she watched a rabbit burrow its way underground. Once it disappeared, she got up and started walking again.

"You should have listened to Camelot when she said no to go out during a full moon. What if she wasn't kidding-pumo? What if...?!" Poomo said but stopped. He heard a rustling noise behind him and got the shivers. But when he looked behind him, only a squirrel appeared. _Thank goodness..._ Rein just continued ahead, not realizing Poomo had stopped.

"Hey Poomo, doesn't the ground seem to get a little even around here?" Rein said as she stepped around the ground. Poomo looked down from her shoulder, his anger seeming to have disappeared.

"It sure does. Maybe it's a path-pumo." He pointed towards a direction where the trees seemed to clear a little. "Look, it continues that way-pumo."

"Let's go!" Rein said cheerfully. She start running, not bothering to pick up her dress. She figured that it would have gotten dirty no matter what anyways. Poomo held onto her shoulder, almost flying off.

"Please wait Princess Rein! You don't even know if this path leads to danger-pumo!" Poomo said, holding on for his life.

"That's why we have to find out!" Rein replied with a smile. Poomo decided to give up, knowing that reasoning with her is no longer an option.

When they reached the end of the forest, it lead out to a large clearing. About 70 yards away was a garden and beyond that, the castle. "So this was the way to the castle..." Poomo said to himself. He got off of Rein's shoulder and instead started floating. "Princess Rein, you should-" But Rein had already run off towards the garden. Instead of calling out to her he followed her, sighing.

When Rein reached the garden, she slowed to a walk. The dim light in the garden helped show the different kinds of flowers. "I know all these flowers!" She said. She pointed to a blue one, "These are Cymbidium Orchids." Then she pointed to some red flowers, "These are Carnations!" Then she turned to a yellow batch. "And these are Cremon Yellow Flowers!" She sniffed everyone of them, delighted by the scent.

Poomo stared at her in surprise. "I can't believe you actually know that-pumo!" Rein turned and glared at him.

"Are you implying that I'm dumb?"

Poomo shook his head and waved his hands. "No. No. No. I'm saying that I can't believe you actually listened to one of Camelot's lectures-pumo." He flew next to Rein and sniffed the flowers.

"Of course. I always loved flowers." When she finished, she quickly turned her head towards a batch of white flowers with a little bit of purple at the center. She bent down and looked at them. "I've... never seen a flower like this before. There wasn't a picture of it in any of the books I've read either..."

"You read a book too-pumo?!" Poomo asked, turning his head to her in surprise..

"Poomo!" Rein replied, angry. "Unless..." She reached out to touch the petal of the flower when Poomo suddenly shouted.

"Princess Rein!" he shouted. Rein turned to him when she realized that something large had approached behind her. It was at least 15 feet tall and was distorted. It's body was black and looked soft and mushy. Black blobs of liquids dripped from it's body that seemed to melt the ground under it. It had one giant eye that stared directly at her, it's sharp iris staring directly at Rein.

"I have found you, Princess Rein!" it screeched. By that time, Poomo had reached her side.

"You have to run Princess Rein!" Rein started running, hoping Poomo would follow behind. But she ended up stepping on her dress, and tripped, skidding across the floor. "Princess Rein!" Poomo shouted as he started flying towards her. But to Rein's horror, he was knocked out of the way by the monster. Poomo slammed into the wall, falling unconscious. Rein scrambled to get up but by the time she was on her knees, the creature had approached behind her, the blobs almost dripping on her feet.

It started to reach out it's long arm. Rein tried to get up again when she tripped on her dress once more. Tears welled up in her eyes as she flipped onto her back, her elbows supporting her. She looked up, her eyes focused on its giant one. Rein closed her eyes and covered her face with her arm when the arm was just inches away. But nothing touched her or dripped onto her.

Instead, there was a loud roar and she heard something fall somewhere next to her. She opened her eyes and looked to the side to see that the tentacle of the monster had falling next to her, squirming and twitching until it finally died and melted the ground below it then disappeared. Rein turned to look in front of her, seeing the one who had saved her.

He was a boy a little older than her. He had dark purple hair and he wore a dark vest over a white undershirt and long black pants. They looked like a servant's outfit.

His sword was raised in a fighting position. But Rein didn't bother to ask who he was. Instead she crawled towards Poomo who still laid unconscious. "Poomo!" she shouted as she tried to shake him. A large burn mark covered almost half of his body. "Poomo wake up!" she shouted as she held him on his hand. But he just breathed heavily, looking as though every time he did, it killed him.

Once again, Rein heard the raging roars of the monster. She turned to check on the situation. The monster had lost about two more tentacles. Then Rein turned her focus towards the boy. He was moving quickly, swiftly dodging the creatures attacks and slicing through it's strange skin. One of the tentacles almost reached Rein again but the boy intercepted and sliced its hand off.

After a couple of more minutes of what seemed like playing around with it, the boy sliced it's one large eye. It popped and the creature started screeching. Then it melted into a small puddle of black muck and ooze. It burned the ground below it. Once that happened, he slid his sword back into his belt and approached Rein who was still holding onto Poomo.

"Are you alright?" he said as he held out a hand. Rein looked at it and grabbed it.

"I'm fine! But please! Help my friend!" Rein said as the tears welled in her eyes again. She looked at him with pleading eyes. Finally he took apart of his clothes and ripped it off. Then he bandaged Poomo with it.

"His burn isn't that severe so he will live. Just make sure to put ice on it as well." the boy replied.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." she replied happily.

"Now can you tell me what kind of moronic girl would wander out here during the middle of the night?" he asked bluntly. Rein hit him.

"Don't call me a moron! And for your information, the bridge back to my kingdom closed so I'm stuck here!" Rein huffed. Shade at first stared at her, a look of surprise on his face. But he recovered too quickly for Rein to notice. "But I didn't want to wait around so I explored the area. I found this garden and looked at the flowers. Then that thing attacked me!" Rein pointed towards the burnt spot on the floor.

Shade looked towards the spot and rubbed his hand through his head. "I guess it can't be helped. I'll grab a ride from the stables nearby."

"Wait, we're leaving right now?!"

"Well of course. The people at the castle will be troubled if a commoner were to come in asking for help back to their kingdom."

"But I'm not just a mere commoner! I'm not trying to brag but I just wanted to say that my name is Rein and I am princess of the Sunny Kingdom." Rein said as she curtsied.

"Seriously?" Shade questioned. "I've never seen a princess who runs around in the woods, enters peoples' gardens without permission, doesn't care if her dress gets dirty and doesn't even know what kingdom she got lost in. Are you sure you're a princess?" Rein looked at her dress. The part that touched the ground was dark and muddy and the side of the dress she fell on looked like it was about to rip. Rein just blushed and stomped her foot out of anger.

"Yes! I am completely positive!" Rein replied. Shade sighed and raised his hands in a confusing way.

"If you say so." He said as he turned around and started walking. "But I doubt the court will believe you so we'll leave now."

"You still haven't told me your name yet though." Rein said as she followed him. Shade stopped and turned his head.

"My name is Shade and I'm part of the Moon Kingdom."

* * *

**Did you liek it? didja? didja didja? Oh well just review and I hoped u enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I actually remember my ideas for a story for da first time... I feel happeh now **

* * *

**No One's POV**

Rein followed Shade to the stables, still holding Poomo in her hands. When they reached the stables, Rein stared in amazement. "Wow! I've never seen animals like these! What are they?" Rein asked as she admired each and every one of them. Shade was next to one of them, preparing it's saddle.

"They're dinosaurs I guess. They're very rare and only the Moon Kingdom has them." Shade strapped the saddle and brought the dinosaur out. "This one's name is Regina. She's my favorite of them all." Shade patted her head. Rein stared in awe as she circled it.

"She looks so beautiful." Rein said as she touched it's face. It nudged her hand and then started to nudge her face. "What's it doing?" Rein said as she smiled while trying to push Regina's face away.

"She seems to have taken a liking to you." Shade pulled himself up and swung his leg around the saddle. Then he held his hand out to Rein. "Come on." Rein carefully placed Poomo on her shoulder and grabbed Shade's hand. He pulled her up onto the saddle behind her. Then he grabbed the reigns. "Hold on ok?" Rein hesitantly wrapped her arms around Shade. Once she did, Regina start moving.

The first minutes of the ride was silent. Shade glanced back at Rein who had removed her hands from his waist for a few seconds so she could place Poomo in a place where he won't fall off. When she did that, something around her neck slipped out of her dress, revealing the Moon Pendant she had received when she was 5. Rein didn't notice it until Shade brought it up.

"That's a nice necklace you have there. Where'd you get it?" Shade asked as he turned his head back forward.

"You know, you're a pretty bold servant." Rein replied. "I mean you called me a moron, you questioned if I was a princess and now you're trying to learn about my personal life. You don't act like a servant at all." Shade looked at her nervously as though she was going to throw him in the dungeon afterwards.

"I'm sorry..." he mumbled. Rein caught a glance of his face and giggled.

"Don't worry, I'm just kidding!" she laughed. "I got this necklace when I was 5. I don't know why or who it's from but I keep it because I just feel that it's too important to part with." Rein looked at her necklace with a sad look. "That reminds me... Camelot told me it's called a moon pendant. Does it have anything to do with the Moon Kingdom?"

Shade didn't turn to answer her. "All I know that the necklace symbolizes something special." Rein couldn't see it but Shade had a small smile on his face.

"Oh yeah, do you know what that monster thing was?" Rein asked.

"The best idea I have is that it's a demon."

"A-A demon?!"

"Yep. Immortal creatures that haunt and eat human beings. They can't be killed no matter what. It is said that they are strange creatures with strange powers that can take any shape or forms." Shade stopped for a moment. "Even the shape of humans." He glanced back at Rein with a suspicious look, then faced forward again.

"If they can't be killed then how did you kill that last one."

"It didn't die. I only weakened it. And it will come back for you." Rein froze for a second. She looked at him with a worried look. "Don't worry, you'll be perfectly fine." Shade said. Rein gave him a suspicious look.

After a long silence she asked, "Shade, are you falling for me?" Shade almost dropped the reigns.

"What makes you think I'll fall for a girl like you?" Instead of waiting for a reply, Shade sped up Regina, making her run faster. Rein tightened her grip around Shade's waist in fear of falling off. "If anything, it seems like you're falling for me."

Rein blushed and shouted, "You jerk!" The rest of the ride was spent in silence. Rein loosened her grip on Shade after she got used to the speed.

"We're here." Shade said as he slowed by the gate. It was still closed.

"See! It's closed!" Rein said. Shade jumped off Regina and walked towards the right side of the gate. "What are you doing?" He didn't reply. From Rein's point of view, she couldn't see what he was doing. So she just sat on Regina and waited. A couple minutes later, the gate disappeared. "What'd you do?" Rein asked as he walked back.

"Secret." Shade replied as he jumped back on. Rein just pouted and they rode on. It wasn't hard to find Rein's castle since it was practically in plain sight. The only problem though was that it was still night. "It's only one in the morning so let me walk you back."

"No no no! That's perfectly fine! I can make it home from here!" Rein said. _He doesn't know I snuck away and if Camelot finds out, I'm doomed!_

"What if another demon appears." Rein stopped and decided that he should come along. Shade jumped down and lifted Rein off of Regina, embarrassing Rein. Once he put her down, she thanked him and left. Shade made sure to keep Regina right beside him.

As Rein lead the way, she continuously stared at the moon. "This is one of the first times I've ever seen the moon." Rein said as she looked at it's moonlight. "I was never allowed outside during a full moon when I was little. I guess I sort of understand why now." She glanced back at Shade who also looked at the moon.

"Well, it looks beautiful." He looked at Rein who was standing under an open part in the trees, bathing in the moonlight. She caught his glance, and smiled at him, causing him to flinch and covered his face to hide his flushed look. Suddenly, off in the distance, a low growl was heard. Shade took his hand off his face "Let's get going. And fast." Rein nodded and started walking faster towards the castle. When she reached the porch of her room, she realized that Camelot was sitting on a chair there.

"Princess Rein!" she called out when she saw her.

"Camelot! W-What are you doing here?! Shouldn't you be sleeping?!" Rein said as she stopped.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that same question?" Camelot said calmly but angrily. "Where have you been? I came to check on you in your room but you had disappeared. And-" Camelot glanced over Rein, realizing how dirty she was. "What happened to you?"

"Oh, there you are. You sped off too quickly so I thought I lost you for a second." Shade slowed to a stop, Regina stopping next to him.

"And you were with a boy?!" Rein started panicking because of the misunderstanding. But before Rein said anything she quickly told Shade and Rein to come inside. "Just explain everything inside. Get in quickly." Rein walked inside, half sobbing while Shade followed behind, tying up Regina to a tree first.

"Now Rein. Explain everything that has happened while you were out. And I mean _everything._" Camelot said as she glared at Rein. Rein started her story while she placed Poomo in his bed, doing it as delicately as possible. Once she finished explaining she sat on her bed. "I didn't expect this to happen this soon..." Camelot started pacing the room back and forth.

"Camelot? Is something wrong?"

"Of course something is wrong!" she snapped. "I told you to never to go out during a full moon! Because of that, your life and the lives of others are now in danger! Why didn't you listen when I first told you!" Rein flinched and looked down.

"I thought you were just telling me that to discipline me..." Rein carefully said.

"I wasn't. And now look at what has happened since you broke the one rule I told you never to break." She pointed at Poomo who was breathing heavily in his bed. "Do you want that to happen to other people?!" Rein looked at Camelot, her tears swelling up.

"I... I didn't know." Rein cried as she started wiping the tears off her face. "No one told me what would happen when I ventured out. How was I..." Shade started walking towards her. He patted her head.

"You can't just blame everyone else for your mistake! You left even though I told you never to go out!" Camelot scolded. Shade walked up to Rein and sat next to her on the bed. Camelot had forgotten that he was also there.

"It wasn't your fault." he said kindly. Rein jolted up.

"But it was my fault! It's my fault that Poomo got hurt!" She ran for the door and ran outside.

"Princess Rein!" Camelot called out.

"Rein! Come back!" Shade called out too as he ran after her. But by the time he reached the porch, she had vanished into the crowd of trees.

* * *

**Done! Hope this was good. Review plz!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hahaha! I watched some funny videos on youtube xD They were hilarious!**

* * *

**No One's POV**

Shade quickly jumped over the edge of the porch and ran toward Regina. He untied her and climbed onto her back as quickly and carefully as he could. Once he did, he whipped the reigns of the saddle, making Regina run into the forest.

"Rein!" Shade called out. "Rein! Where are you?!" He turned Regina back and forth, but as he did, he just became more and more lost. "Rein!" he shouted, louder. But there was still no response. He grit his teeth. _If I don't find her soon..._ He stopped as he heard a loud shriek on the opposite side of him. _Rein!_ He turned Regina around and ran towards the direction of her voice.

Rein was standing at a large tree, her back against it. She was cornered by the same demon that she had encountered before, but this time it was angrier. Rein tried to further back away as the strange tentacle slowly slithered toward her. "Now, you are mine princess." It growled. Rein closed her eyes as it lashed it's arm, but once again, she never felt the pain that was suppose to come to her. Instead, the same loud roar came from it.

"How much of a moron can you be?" Shade asked as he stood in front of her, his sword blocking off any arm that came their way. "You were already told not to go out again!"

"You came for me?" Rein asked.

"Of course!" Shade replied as he sliced off another arm. But it grew back. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Hahaha." The monster laughed. "Do you really think a pathetic sword like that will defeat me again?" Shade clenched the handle of the sword.

"I'll take my chances." He lashed out, skillfully striking the flailing arms surrounding the monster. But each time he cut off and arm, it grew back. This happened over and over until Shade could no longer continue.

"Now, it's my turn." The demon raised it's hand and brought it down rapidly. Shade didn't have enough strength to move so Rein watched in horror as the demon smashed his body into a tree. When the demon pulled away, Shade fell onto the ground unmoving.

"Shade!" Rein said as she ran towards him. The demon laughed as Rein struggled to help Shade.

"Sadly, I can't play with you. It was under master's orders." The demon growled. But Rein ignored him and continued trying to get Shade up.

"Shade! Wake up! We need to get out of here!" Shade tried getting up. Using his elbow as support. He grunted and forced himself to stand up. "Shade, please. We have to get out of here!" Rein said as she tried to stop him.

"No..." he was able to say.

"But why?" Rein said worriedly. But Shade ignored her. He slowly raised his sword with one hand, trying not to drop it. "Why?" Rein looked at him closely. His breaths were uneven and heavy. Each time he took a step, it seemed like he was going to collapse. Rein almost cried at the scene. She got up and grabbed the hand that he wasn't using. "Please."

At that moment, the light that beat down on them from the moon started to make them glow. Shade looked at Rein who in turn looked back, both of them surprised. The demon backed away as the light grew brighter and brighter. "No, this can't be happening! It can't be you!" it roared. "I won't let this happen yet!" The creature swung it's arm out and into the bright light. But when it reached it, it roared in pain.

The light died down, revealing Shade on one knee. In one hand, he was holding a sleeping Rein. In the other, he was holding a brand new sword. It had sliced off the demon's arm. But this time, it didn't grow back. Shade placed Rein near the tree and then got his stance ready, his wounds completely healed. As she extended his sword out into the open, the moon's light made it glow.

Shade stared in surprise at what he held in his hand. _Is this...?_ Shade studied the sword, turning it from one side to the other. Then he took a glance at the unconscious Rein. _  
_

The demon roared, which caught Shade's attention. "That, that sword! It was destroyed years ago! How... how can it still exist!?" It cried. Shade looked at it, then pointed it towards the demon's only eye. It backed away one more step.

"It seems I've found your weakness." He mocked. The monster flinched.

"No. I will not believe this is true! I will destroy you and bring her back with me!" The demon boldly moved forward, diving into Shade. But he had the sword ready. Once it was inches away, Shade lunged forward, piercing it's eye. The creature bursted, splattering it's goo almost everywhere. Shade then changed back to a normal stance and looked at the sword again.

_The demon sword, forged by the blood of demons and the light from the moon._ _It only needs three things for it to be summoned._ Shade looked at Rein and pointed the sword towards her throat. _The descendant of the Moon Kingdom, the moon's light, and..._ He almost pressed the sword against Rein's before anything else happened it turned all blue and dissolved into the moon light. Shade just sighed, picked Rein up and placed her on top of Regina. Then he jumped behind her and grabbed the reigns. _  
_

When he reached the castle again, Camelot was sitting on the porch, a look of sadness and guilt on her face. When she saw Shade riding back with Rein, she jumped up, tears flooding her eyes.

"Is she alright? She's not hurt?" Shade picked up Rein and jumped off.

"No. She's not. She just collapsed, that's all." Shade said as he walked with Rein in his arms into her room. Then he placed her on the bed. Camelot shut the door and quickly walked towards Rein. Although Shade said she was alright, Camelot double checked. Then she sighed in relief when she finished.

"What happened? I heard a lot of weird noises while I was sitting on the porch." Camelot said as she stepped away from the bed and looked at Shade.

"The demon came back." Shade said as he looked down. "But it's dead. Gone for good."

Camelot, astonished, replied, "But, you can't kill a demon. Not unless..." She looked at Shade again, realizing something. "You're... not really a servant... are you. You also knew about Rein this entire time didn't you."

"What did he know about me?" Rein suddenly said. Camelot and Shade looked to see that Rein was already awake and sitting up. Camelot looked at her softly and took her hand.

"I think it's about time I told you." Camelot said as she looked at Shade, then back at Rein. "Your parents told me to tell you at 16 but now it's impossible to keep it a secret from you now."

"My... parents?" Rein asked curiously. "What did they want you to tell me?"

Camelot took a long sigh until she finally said, "It's time I told you about the secret that was kept from you since the day you were born."

* * *

**Done! I feel great now! My legs are in serious pain but I feel great! (kick boxing is VERY painful by the way) Plz review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Back! xp today were learning about Rein's biggest secret tht not even she knew about. I think the explanation was terrible in my opinion. I just didnt know how else to write it.**

* * *

**No One's POV**

"Rein, please don't run away again after I tell you this." Camelot said. She held Rein's hands and paused for a long time before continuing. "Rein, you are a very unique type of human." She paused again.

"What does that mean?" Rein asked as she held onto Camelot's hands.

"In your veins, run the blood... of a demon." Camelot finished. Rein froze, trying to process what Camelot had told her.

"A... a demon?" Rein slowly said.

"Yes. A demon." Camelot replied. "You are a unique type of person. Half-human and half-demon." Rein was still shocked, still trying to process what Camelot said.

"But... but how?" Rein whispered.

"Let me give you some time so it will sink in." Camelot said. She waited a couple minutes, then continued. "I know that you don't know that much about your parents considering that your mother died of sickness shortly after you were born and your father died a few months later. But it was your father, Truth, who was the demon. Truth was the ruler of all the demons. He commanded them and watched over them. But when he met your mother, he fell for her." Camelot said as she watched Rein regain her composure. "Truth wasn't evil like normal demons. He loved Elsa deeply and would have done anything for her. He would have even given up all the demons in the land just to be with her. Which he did." Rein had completely regained her composure by then.

"Really?"

"He did. He gave up his entire kingdom just for your mother." Camelot said as she smiled. "But this attracted attention to her. Elsa was in more danger than ever after she married Truth. The Sunny Kingdom became a much more dangerous place. The demons had a populated a large area of the Sunny Kingdom. Elsa had been involved in many incidents but refused to tell Truth, not wanting to worry him. But it was when Truth found out she was pregnant that he realized she was being targeted." Rein listened excitedly. "So he took matters into his own hands, and as the used to be king of the demons, he eliminated them until they were on the verge of extinction." Camelot finished. But Rein realized a detail that Camelot had missed.

"I know that my mother died of sickness, but how did my father die?" Rein asked. "And you can't tell me he died of sickness too or something. I already learned from him that they can't die that simply." Rein pointed at Shade who seemed to be sleeping.

"Well, about that..." Camelot hesitated. "The truth is that he... was murdered." Before Rein said anything, Camelot continued. "I already know what your thinking. But he wasn't murdered with an ordinary weapon. It is said that there is a sword that was forged by the blood of demons and uses the power of the moon. But in order to summon it, you must have three things."

"A descendant of the Moon Kingdom, the moon's light, and the power from a demon." Shade finished for her. Camelot and Rein both looked at him, startled.

"How did you know that?" Rein asked.

"Well, someone who pays attention to their studies should know." Shade said as he smirked. "But what good would it do to tell this to a mountain girl.

Irritated, Rein stood up and shouted, "Well I'm sorry for being such an idiotic mountain girl!" Then she marched out of her room and into the halls. Camelot looked at Shade who seemed to be looking the other way.

"You know, you don't have to be so mean to her." Camelot said as she smiled at him.

"S-Shut up. I'm just nervous." Shade said as he placed his arm over his face to cover his red face. Camelot gave off a small laugh.

"Well, you can rest here for the night." Camelot insisted. "It's dangerous at night."

"No, it's perfectly fine. I can make it back by myself." Shade said as he got up and opened the door to the outside. But Camelot felt the unnerving aura come from him.

"I already know the story about what happened to your family." Camelot said, a serious face watching over.

This caught Shade's attention, and he glared at her. "I don't want to hear about it."

"You don't have to be so cautious about sleeping here." she said. Shade almost walked out the door when Camelot continued. "Rein's not the same as the others." Shade turned and gave her a sharp glare.

"That's where your wrong." Then he slammed the door shut.

* * *

**This was a bit shorter than the rest of the chapters. But I thought this was the best place to stop it. Anyways, I kno it seems confusing as to how Shade at first seems to liek Rein then he seems to hate her a bit. It will be explained better in later chapters, but if not, Ill explain it eventually**


	6. Chapter 6

**Srry fr not updating in awhile. I got lazy. This one may be a bit rushed but hey, at least it's not that serious. Enjoy!**

* * *

**No One's POV**

When Rein finally calmed down, she marched back to her room, only to see that Shade was gone.

"What happened? Where'd Shade go?" Rein asked as she approached Camelot. Camelot let out a sigh.

"He left. He was worried that the other servants might think he ditched his duties at the castle." Camelot said.

"I see." Was all Rein said. Then she stretched her hands and yawned. "I'm tired so I'm going to go to sleep now. You can rest too ok Camelot?" Rein yawned. Camelot nodded, said goodnight, and left the room. Rein changed her clothes, checked on Poomo who was sleeping normally now, then climbed into her bed. She turned to her side. _I wonder if he'll come back..._ She thought as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

The next couple of days passed by normally with lessons and training. Poomo was up and about now but was still healing. But Rein couldn't help but wonder every now and then if Shade would be back. She missed him. But as the days passed, her hopes of him visiting started wavering.

_He's busy as a servant, of course he'll have a problem visiting again._

_Maybe he's sick or something._

_He's probably just doing a bunch of chores that he missed. He seemed like the lazy type._

She came up with excuses as to why he never came, trying to avoid what she really thought.

_Maybe... he forgot about me..._

* * *

But one specific day Camelot came into Rein's room.

"Princess Rein, you're having a visitor today." Camelot said. Rein jumped up from her bed, happiness spreading across her face.

"Who's visiting?" Rein asked.

"Well..." Camelot said. "It's... your fiance's messenger..."

"Really?! He's coming back?!" Rein said as she walked back in to change her clothes. But once she realized what Camelot said, she marched back to her. "M-m-m-m-my fiance?!" Rein asked, surprised. "What?! Since when?!"

"Princess Rein, please calm down. Your fiance..."

"Since when did I ever have a fiance?!" Rein shouted, not listening to Camelot. So Camelot grabbed her shoulders and sat her down on her bed.

"This was something else that was kept a secret. Honestly, I don't know why though. Anyways, I already told you that's a moon pendant." Camelot said, pointing to her necklace.

"Yeah. Shade told me it symbolized something special."

"It does." Camelot said. Camelot carefully said the next sentence. "It symbolizes your engagement to the Prince of the Moon Kingdom." Rein froze.

"WHAT!" Rein shouted again as she stared at the pendant.

"Please calm down again." Camelot said worriedly. "The prince chose you out of all the girls he was given and it became official the day you received that necklace." Rein was still in shock.

"What's wrong with him?!" Rein shouted. "If he really wanted to marry me then he would have come to visit me at least!"

"He would have. He has his reasons."

"What kind of reasons does he have not to visit me! What kind of husband does that!" Rein demanded.

"Rein... just please bear with me. I'm sure that when you get to know him better, you'll like him more."

"No! I don't want to meet him!" Rein shouted. "I hate the prince!" Then she ran out. Camelot heavily sighed.

"But you already befriended him just yesterday."

A couple hours later, a carriage arrived. "Where's princess Rein?" Camelot asked as she turned to one of the maids.

"We don't know. She ran off somewhere outside."

"But the carriage is here and the prince's messenger is going to be waiting." Camelot said. "Please look for her while I greet the messenger." The maids nodded and scurried off while Camelot walked towards the front door and walked towards the carriage. "Welcome to our castle." Camelot said as she bowed. But the person who stepped out was none other than Shade.

"Good to see you again Camelot." Shade said. Camelot looked up.

"Shade! You're the messenger?"

"Yes." Shade said.

"Alright then." Camelot said. "I just thought you were..."

"Please keep that a secret from her for now." Camelot nodded. "This place still makes me uncomfortable." Shade said as he walked with Camelot back t the castle.

"Please trust me when I say this. She's different from the rest." Camelot stopped walking while Shade continued not bothering to look back.

"Where is the little mountain girl?" Shade asked, as though Camelot had never asked the question. Camelot gave him a weak smile.

"About that..."

* * *

"No! I don't wanna meet him!" Rein shouted as she sat on the tree.

"Princess Rein, please come down. The messenger is waiting." a maid called out.

"No! I hate him and the prince! Tell them to leave!" Rein said as she hugged the tree trunk, making sure to show that she was not coming down the tree.

"Princess Rein!"

"I said no!" She stood up, grabbed some acorns and pelted some of the maids with it. "I hate the prince!" With that last sentence said, her foot slipped off the tree and she started falling backwards. The maids started to panic and run around. But before Rein hit the ground, someone caught her. When she opened her eyes, she saw Shade.

"What do you think you're doing?" Shade said as he gave her an irritated look.

"Shade!" Rein said as she hugged him.

"You missed me?" he asked. Rein nodded. The maids gathered around to make sure Rein was alright. But she ignored them, happy to see Shade again. "You know, you're sort of like a bear cub." Rein released Shade and looked at him.

"What? You mean the way I climb trees?"

"No. I mean how heavy you are. Did you gain some weight while I was gone?" Shade said as he looked at her. Rein started hitting Shade on the head repeatedly.

"You butthead! Take that back!"

"Hey, ouch! Stop that!" But Rein ignored him and continued.

Finally, they were back inside. Shade sat in front of an angry Rein and bowed. "I'm sorry for being rude." He said.

"And?" Rein said.

"I will make up for it."

"Annnnd?!"

"And what?! I already apologized and promised to make up to you!" Shade argued.

"You're suppose to say, 'And I'm a huge butthead who will always serve Princess Rein.'"

"No way! Why do I have to say that to a bear?!"

"Cause I said so! And I'm not a bear!"

"Are you sure!? Check your weight again mountain girl!" Camelot had come in to see that Shade and Rein were arguing.

"What about you?! You're like a freaking purple giraffe! You're uselessly tall!"

"You did not just say that. Why I oughta..."

"Ok, ok. Please calm down the both of you. I can see you're upset." Camelot said as she saw the anger in both of their faces. "Princess Rein, Shade is here on important business."

"Business? What kind of business?" Rein said, keeping her sour look on her face.

"He's actually the messenger for the prince." Camelot said. Rein stared back at Shade who had his tongue out at her, shocked.

"This guy? Really?" Rein questioned.

"Yes."

"I'm not going to believe it. He doesn't seem like he's responsible enough." This made Shade really pissed.

"Says the princess who climbs trees and has no etiquette." he replied. The two ended up having a glaring contest. Camelot just smiled and sighed.

"Princess Rein, he is here to take you back to the Moon Kingdom castle where you will meet the prince." Camelot stated.

"No. I don't want to meet him." Rein said as she looked at Camelot. "I never even knew about him until now and I he hasn't even visited me even once." Rein stood up and exited through the door. But before leaving, she shouted, "I hate the prince!"

* * *

**Done! Seems a bit rushed but Im done!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ahhh Creamy Pies ya got meh. This was sort of based off Sakurahime Kaden but I'm trying my best to not copy everything that happened in it. The only reason I never said anything in the beginning as becuz I feared tht someone would think I was copying it in which I was trying not to copy so I tried changing it a bit. (Notice I said tried) Im a horrible person... ;-;**

* * *

**No One's POV**

Rein stormed out of her room and down the hall. _I can't believe this. Just suddenly coming here to take me to the Moon Kingdom._ She stomped her foot in anger. _Who does he think he is?!_ She continued marching through the halls until she reached the treasuries room where she kept all her treasures._  
_

"Princess Rein, what are you doing in here-pumo?" Poomo asked as he floated in.

"Poomo! Are you sure you're well enough to be moving around?!" Rein said as she held out her hands. Poomo landed on her hands and gave her a smile.

"I'm perfectly fine-pumo. You don't have to worry." he replied. Rein almost cried.

"I'm so sorry for what happened. But you didn't have to protect me." Rein said as she looked at him. Poomo gave her a gentle look and patter her head.

"It was my job to protect you. I've been trying to look for you for a long time but every time I got out of bed, the maids would force me back in telling me I need to rest!" Poomo said. Then his face turned into a frightened one. "They always had this look on their face when they tucked me back in. It looked like they were gentle and yet they had a bit of obsession in them. It was scary-pumo!" Poomo said as he looked at his hands intensely.

"Yeah. I told them to make sure you were thoroughly taken care of until you were well recovered."

"It was you who ordered that?! Do you know how hard it was to sneak around without getting caught!? I was lucky to have found you in here-pumo!" Poomo said as he gave her a scared look.

"Oh... I see... Sorry Poomo."

"Anyways, Princess Rein, the maids have been saying that ever since the messenger arrived, you've been throwing a tantrum-pumo." Rein flinched. "What's the problem-pumo?"

Rein placed the antique back and slumped down to the floor. "The prince is the problem."

"But why? Haven't you always wanted to be in a relationship?"

"Yeah but..." Rein said as she let her voice trail off. Poomo jumped off her shoulder and started floating again. He floated towards her face and tried to look at her eyes.

"But what-pumo?"

"If he really was my fiance, he would have come to visit me. At least once." Rein said. "I've waited, trapped in this castle for years, wanting someone to visit. But now I'm twelve years old and I suddenly find out I have a fiance. It's like I've been getting only buying bread everyday until years later I realize that I was able to buy a feast from the very beginning." Rein said as she buried her head in her legs. "That's why I hate the prince." Poomo landed on her knee and smiled gently.

"Princess Rein, I don't believe you hate him." Poomo said as she patted her head.

"What do you mean? Of course I hate him." Rein said as she looked up and looked at him.

"I'm saying that you're not angry because he never visited you. You were just lonely. So you used the excuse 'he never visited me' so that you have someone to pin you're loneliness on-pumo." Rein looked at Poomo, thinking about what he said.

"Maybe you're right Poomo." Rein said. "I guess..." She let her head fall back onto the bookshelf. But before she finished her statement, something from the bookshelf had fallen and broken. "Ah! I think I broke something!"

"Princess Rein! That was the antique that was gifted to your grandmother from the Water Drop Kingdom-pumo!"

"Uwa! That was something very important!" Rein jumped up and began to pick up the pieces. "Poomo! Help me hide the evidence! We saw nothing!" Poomo hurriedly helped pick up the pieces. But they stopped when they heard the sound of snickering in the background.

"Is this what you do with everything you break?" Shade asked as he walked in. Rein just turned back to the broken pieces and started picking them up normally.

"What do you want?" She said, irritated. Shade just sighed and leaned against the wall.

"What happened? Just an hour ago you were happy to see me." Shade said.

"Yeah. That was before you called be a bear cub." Rein replied with a pout. Shade just smirked.

"I'm just stating facts here." he replied.

"Get out!" Rein said as she threw books on the shelf at him. "What are you even doing here?!"

"Woah! Calm down!" Shade said as he caught one of the books and dodged the others. "I just came to talk to apologize for real this time."

Rein eyes him suspiciously. "Really?"

"Really. I'm sorry about what happened earlier." He lifted himself up the wall and got ready to exit through the door. "Also, if you ever get lonely, just send me a message. I'll try and get here as fast as I can." Then he left. Rein's cheeks were tinted red.

"Is something wrong Princess Rein-pumo?" But Rein didn't reply. _Don't tell me he heard our conversation._ Rein thought as she dropped some of the pieces. "Princess Rein! The pieces, the pieces!"

"Ah! I forgot! Poomo help me out!" Rein said, forgetting what just happened.

* * *

Shade walked out back into the maze of hallways. Once he was in an isolated place he stopped and placed his hands on the wall. _What am I doing? She's the same as the others._ He placed his hands on his embarrassed face. _Yet why do I feel this way?_

He shook his head and headed back towards the room where Camelot was waiting.

"Did you find her?" Camelot asked with a smile.

"No. She moves quickly." Shade said as he tried to avoid eye contact.

"Then why do you look like that?" Camelot teased. Shade just looked down. He was about to say something else when Rein came bursting through the door, her final resolve in her mind.

"I have decided to go to the Moon Kingdom castle!"

* * *

**I didn't really kno how to write this one so I winged it. Plus the seriousness died down when the demon died but it will come back. I dont kno when but it will. Hope u enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Srry fr the really late update! I lazed around n then meh cuzins came over fr da weekend. But at least im back! hehehe... Well enjoy!**

* * *

**No One's POV**

The ride to the Moon Kingdom was at least about a day by carriage. Rein wanted to go by horseback but her servants persuaded her to ride the carriage because it was the "proper" way a princess should ride. So she just sighed and fell back into the seat.

"Shade... What is... the prince like?" Rein asked as she stared out the window with a somewhat sad look. Shade turned his head towards her, trying to see her face but couldn't.

"Well, I think you might already know what he's like." Shade replied with a small smile. Rein turned to him, unable to understand what he said. But before she could question anything, Shade brought up a knew topic. "Oh look, it started raining." Rein looked outside her window in surprise. It hadn't rained in her country in forever, hence the name, Sunny Kingdom.

"Everything looks so depressing now." Rein said as she watched the rain drops hit the small window. But in the midst of the rain, a little far from the carriage, she spotted a boy who was wearing a fancy white attire. She could barely see his face with all the rain but she caught his smile that sent chills running up her spine. "What... was that?" Rein whispered to herself as sat back down.

"Something wrong Princess Rein? You look like you saw a ghost." Camelot asked. Shade also looked at her and realized the same thing.

"I think I really might have seen a ghost." Rein said as she closed her eyes. "I guess it's because I haven't seen rain in a long time." That was what she told herself, but the chills she got when seeing that smile didn't disappear. She tightened her hands on her lap. _Why won't it go away? It was just my hallucination... right?_

Instead of thinking further into it, she let herself fall asleep.

When Shade noticed Rein drifting off to sleep, he turned back to stare out the window. _It was also raining on that day..._ His eyes started to droop and when they finally closed, the nightmares began. The worst part was that it was the one he hated remembering most of all.

_It was heavily raining. Past he bushes in front of Shade were two men. One held the other by the collar. The two to of them exchanged inaudible words. Until finally, the sky flash and in that minute, the man standing raised his sword and quickly brought it down._

Shade's eyes popped open when the carriage hit a small bump and Rein's head fell onto his shoulder. Shade glanced at her sleeping face and his face quickly turned bright red. He immediately flung his head to look back out the window so that Camelot couldn't see. But it was too late.

"Oh my. Is something wrong Shade?" Camelot said with a smile.

"D-Don't get the wrong idea! I just don't want to wake her up!" Shade denied, half shouting. Rein started shifting her position a bit, snuggling closer to Shade. Shade's face just turned even brighter and he sighed.

"It doesn't look like that to me." Camelot said calmly.

"W-Whatever!" Shade half-shouted again. But then he covered his mouth when Rein almost shifted again. "I still don't feel that comfortable around her yet." Then he turned his head to face the window, trying to hide his face. Camelot gave him a kind smile and fell asleep.

When the carriage hit another bump, Camelot woke up. She rubbed her eyes and looked at Rein and Shade to check up on them. What she saw made her laugh a little. "It doesn't look like that to me." Camelot said as she smiled again.

Rein had fallen asleep on Shade's shoulder and Shade fell asleep on Rein's head. By the time they had reached the castle, it was dark. Rein was the first to wake up and when she realized that Shade was sleeping on her head, she smacked him with a pillow next to her, causing Camelot to abruptly wake up.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Rein shouted as her face boiled red from anger and embarrassment. The pillow fell off of Shade's face, revealing that he was still half asleep.

"Wha?" He yawned.

"Idiot!" Then she furiously stomped out, leaving behind a sleepy Shade and a surprised Camelot. "I can't believe I slept on his shoulder! I would have expected him to move me away but instead he just falls asleep on my head!" Rein stated furiously. She put her hands to her face and felt it getting warmer. "Why is my face so warm? Maybe I just need some water..." She left behind the carriages and the castle grounds to search for a nearby lake. It had been at least 30 minutes before she found a useful water source.

She approached it and sat on her knees. Then she scooped up some water and splashed it on her face. When she finished, she stopped and looked at the reflection in the lake. "Wow. The sky here looks so beautiful." Rein said as she looked back from the sky then to the reflection. "The moon is so big and shiny." She stared at it, completely forgetting about the warning again. She picked up a stone and threw it into the lake. The ripples blurred the reflection.

"The moon really is pretty tonight." Someone said. When the ripples died down, Rein saw that a person had approached next to her. He had bluish gray hair with blue eyes. But his irises were sharp and frightening. "Just like the dear princess." Rein looked at him with confusion. Then her eyes widened with surprise.

"You're that boy I saw during the carriage ride!" the boy smiled at her, making her shiver.

"I didn't think you would have noticed me." He approached her, then dropped to one knee. "We have been searching for you, our princess."

* * *

**Srry bout the suuuuuuper late update. our cuzins came over den we went to da beach fr four dayz n just got back today. I also realized while rereading this tht I frgt all about Poomo but ill figure something out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi... Howz it goin? =)**

* * *

**No One's POV**

Rein stood up abruptly. Something felt off about his statement. "I think you have the wrong person." She quickly said. The boy stood up and looked at her, his sharp eyes making her nervous.

"I am positive that you are the one we have been searching for. The one who can guide us."

Nervously, she replied, "What do you mean by guide?"

He leaned in closer until he was right next to her ear and whispered in an icy tone, "You are the next heir to the throne of the demons." Once she heard this, her mind started breaking down. _What? That can't be... That's not..._ Then she remembered what Camelot had told her. _My dad was the ruler of the demons..._ She fell to her knees, her mind growing unstable, her body starting to shiver. _Ruler..._ The boy kneeled in front of her. _No way..._ He was about to place his hand on her face when a knife was thrown between them, cutting him off.

"Leave the princess alone!" The boy stated as he ran towards the both of them. His brown hair blew in front of his face, his red eyes gleamed with the determination to protect the princess.

The boy stood up from in front of Rein, a gentle smile on his face. "I figured one of you would come sooner or later." He turned to Rein who was shivering in fear. Looking up, their eyes met and in a cold yet gently voice he said, "I'll see you soon, my dear princess." Then he disappeared into thin air. The boy who came to Rein's rescue ran up to her.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Rein looked at him, her vision getting blurry. "Hey! Princess? Stay with me! Princess!" That was the last thing she heard before she passed out.

* * *

_Where am I?_ Rein thought as she walked through a black void in a plain white dress.

_'YOU CAN ONLY CHOOSE ONE SIDE'_ Two voices echoed in her mind. She gripped her head and stumbled while she walked.

_What? One side? _She looked around, but there was nothing within miles of where she stood. Suddenly, the two voices started whispering all kinds of things to her. She could only catch some of the words._  
_

_'One side'_

_'Choose'_

_'Human'_

_'Demons'_

Everything soon fell silent. Only one voice sounded this time.

_'I'm sorry...'_

* * *

Rein's eyes quickly popped open. She sat up slowly, her entire body was sweating. She looked around to see an unfamiliar room. Closets sat near the corners, a bookshelf was across from the bed with complicated looking book, a balcony, and a small table where Poomo slept was next to her. When she looked to her side, she saw Shade who fell asleep in a chair sitting next to her, his head resting on his hand. _He looks so gentle._ She thought as she giggled.

A boy walked in holding a tray of water and food. When he noticed that Rein was awake, he walked up to her. "So you've finally woken up princess." The boy moved some of his brown hair away from his face, revealing a pair of gleeful red eyes. He gave her a prince like smile. Rein fell instantly in love with him.

"You're the one who saved me right?" She asked as she stared at him with awe. "What's your name?"

"My name is Bright. I work as the body guard for the prince." He said in a soft voice. He placed the tray down on the small table next to Poomo and looked back to her.

"For a second I thought you were a prince. I mean you have all the charms." Rein said as she clasped her hands together. "

"Well..." Bright started but he stopped when he heard Shade groan and sit up. He scratched his head and yawned.

"Hey Bright? What time is it?" Shade asked, still half asleep.

"It's night time right now." He replied. "Also, the princess has finally woken up." At this, Shade's eyes opened up completely.

"She's awake? Move, let me see." He slightly shoved Bright aside and looked at Rein who was completely awake and recovered. But he couldn't see her face. "What's wrong? Are you actually hu-"

"How can you be so rude to Bright?!" Rein said as she grabbed a pillow and smacked his face. Shade fell back in his seat and placed his hand on his face.

"Princess Rein it's alright. Prince Shade and I are close friends." Shade started motioning for Bright to stop there. "Oh... um I mean..."

"Prince?" She said with a crooked smile. She turned her head back to Shade who's face paled. "Prince you say..." She gripped the pillow tighter, her eye shining with rage. Then she jumped on him, the pillow in her hands. She started repeatedly hitting him with pillow as hard as she could. Bright stood to the side watching Shade struggle to get away from an enraged Rein.

"Why didn't you tell me before!" Rein demanded as she sat on top of him.

"It was suppose to be a secret!" Shade said as he opened his guard a little to reveal his face.

"It's not a secret anymore!" Rein said as smacked him with the pillow again.

"Look! I'm sorry!" Shade shouted as he kept his guard tight.

"Sorry isn't going to save you now!" They started rolling across the floor, trying to be the one sitting on top.

Poomo woke up when Rein hit the pillow against the small table. He woke up and was shocked to see Rein attacking Shade. "Princess Rein-pumo! What are you doing?!" But Rein was too busy beating up Shade to hear her. "Princess Rein-pumo!" Suddenly the fight came rolling towards Poomo, getting him sucked in it too. "Gya!" He was suddenly caught up in between Rein and Shade's conflict and he couldn't escape it either.

Shade touched his face which was almost fully red. He touched a spot. "Ouch." He thought back to when Rein smacked him multiple times with the pillow. He stopped and placed his hand on the wall. "Stupid brat." he muttered under his breath.

"Princess Rein, you really caused a lot of problems-pumo." Poomo said as he placed an ice pack on her hand.

"Well it's his fault for not telling me sooner." Rein said as she crossed her arms and pouted.

"But now the Prince is injured and angry at you-pumo." Poomo replied as he sat down in front of her. "And either way, you're gonna have to make up with him soon-pumo." Rein made a motion similar to someone swatting a fly.

"Not unless he apologizes first." She said with a sour look. Poomo sighed and went back to the table. The door to the room opened, and Bright entered.

"Bright, I didn't expect you to come back after witnessing that." Rein said as she scratched her face.

"Well, after I treated Shade's wounds, I thought I could help you out too." Rein's heart skipped a beat. _He's so nice! Unlike that idiot._ Rein thought as she pouted. Bright approached her bed with a first aid kit, and check to see if she got any injuries. After a couple moments of awkward silence, Bright brought up a topic. "Please don't think badly of Prince Shade."

"Why?" Rein asked curiously.

"He was the one who was most worried about you." Bright said as he wrapped a bandage around a bruise on her knee. "When you didn't come back for awhile, he wanted to find you himself but he had to do his duties as a prince, so he sent me to search for you." When he finished, he opened the door to the balcony, and stepped up to the rim. Poomo floated onto Rein's shoulder and they both followed behind.

"Actually it's true-pumo." Poomo said. "When Bright brought you back, he stayed with you the entire time you were unconscious. He even ignored his duties as a prince and refused to leave until you were ok-pumo." Rein looked out at the sandy landscape, guilt taking over her heart.

"I didn't know. Maybe I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions so quickly." Rein said as she rested her head on her arms.

"You don't have to worry." Bright said as he leaned on his arms on the rim. "I'm sure you two will make up quickly."

* * *

**I didn't kno how to end it. So I just ended it like this. Hope u enjoyed plz review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I just realized that Toma had glasses O-o Im sho shtupid**

* * *

**No One's POV**

"Even though I came here to apologize!" Rein said as she forced her knuckles into Shade's temples. "This is how you treat me?!"

Shade quickly switched the positions and started pulling on her cheeks instead. "It's your fault for being so irritatingly naive!"

"WHAT?!" She shouted furiously.

"Who would have thought it would have turned out like this?" Bright said as he held Poomo in his hands.

"To think that when she finally decided to apologize-pumo..." Poomo said as he watched the quarreling duo.

**An Hour Earlier...**

"Princess Rein-pumo. How long do you plan to stay in bed?" Poomo asked as he tugged on the sheets. "Didn't you plan on apologizing to Shade today-pumo?" Rein grumbled at his statement.

"I know I said that but, I've never really apologized to someone other than you and Camelot..." Rein said as she pulled the sheets farther over her head. "I don't know how he will react." Then she slowly sat up. "What if he doesn't forgive me?" Poomo grabbed her hand which caught her attention.

"Princess, I'm sure Shade is willing to forgive you-pumo. He doesn't seem like a person who would get this mad over a trivial matter like this-pumo." Rein smiled and patted Poomo's head.

"I guess you're right." she replied. "Let's go and look for him!" She jumped off the bed and quickly put on her formal clothes while Poomo wasn't looking. Then she picked Poomo up and placed him on her shoulder and dashed out the door.

"We should ask someone since we don't know the castle very well-pumo." Poomo suggested as they ran down the long passage ways. "We should go and ask Bright."

"Ok then! Let's go!" Rein said, more cheery than usual. After saying that, they almost immediately found Bright walking in the courtyard of the castle. "Bright! Have you seen Shade anywhere?"

"Well, right now he is in a very important meeting." Bright replied with the same prince-like smile. Rein stared at him with love and admiration. Bright waited for a response but Rein was too busy fantasizing to answer. So instead Poomo replied to him.

"Do you know when it will be done-pumo?"

"I think it's almost done. So while we wait, why don't we take a stroll in the courtyard, princess?" Bright asked as he looked at a dazed Rein. Poomo hit Rein's face slightly to get her back to reality.

"Oh, what?" She asked as she looked around. Then she looked at Bright who was sparkling before her eyes. "Alright!" She said with joy. So Bright guided through the courtyard filled with all kinds of plants. As they looked around, a question popped into Rein's head.

"Bright, how come you work as Shade's body guard? I mean, you seem like someone who can do better than work as a servant." Rein said as she watched Poomo stare curiously at a butterfly.

"Why do you want to know about it?" Bright asked as looked at her. Rein blushed, thinking that he thought she was prying into his personal life.

"Well, that's um because..." Rein stuttered. "You don't really... seem like the servant type. Or at least..." She paused. "You don't seem like you belong here." Rein said as she looked at the flower nervously. When Bright didn't reply she looked at him again, only to see a sad look on his face. "I'm sorry if that offended you! You don't have to tell me anymore."

He pulled his hand away from the flower and turned to Rein, a smile returned to his face. "Is it alright if we change the topic then?" He asked.

"Then how about if I ask how you became Shade's bodyguard." Rein said as she walked next to him, still holding the flower she picked earlier. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to though."

"No it's alright. If that's what the princess asks of, then I will gladly do it." Bright said kindly. Rein's heart skipped a beat. _He's so much like a real prince!_ She said as she almost fell into one of her fantasies again. But she snapped herself out of it so she could listen to the story.

"I have known Shade for a very very long time. We were practically brothers. My family was also close friends with them." Bright started as he held a purple flower between his fingers. "But as the years passed, bad things started to happen. And because of those bad things, I was forced into something horrible." Rein noticed Bright's face change into a twist of emotions. He almost crushed the flower he held between his fingers. "So instead of facing it, I ran away. I turned to Shade for help and he gave me this job along with a chance to start over." Then his grip on the flower loosened and instead, he plucked it from the the bushes and placed it behind Rein's ear. "But that's all in the past now. So it should be fine."

"I... I see." Rein said as she watched Bright's sad face change into his casual, kind, smile. "Bright..."

"Bright?! Where are you?!" Shade shouted from across the courtyard. "I told you to stop sneaking away while I'm at meetings!"

"Ah! The meeting's done! Poomo!" Rein said. Poomo popped his head out from the flowers and flew towards her. "Come on!"

"Yes-pumo." Poomo flew to her shoulder and sat down. Rein was about to leave when she almost forgot to finish her statement towards Bright.

"Please, don't strain yourself too hard." Then she turned around and blushed, thinking that what she said was kind of stupid. But she didn't realize the stunned face Bright was using. Then he smiled a relieved smile and ran to catch up with her.

"Prince Shade!" Bright said as he caught up with Rein.

"Oh there you are." Shade said as he walked up to the two of them. "I thought I told you to keep her away from me for now." Shade hissed at Bright while pointing at Rein.

"What?"

"You can't still be mad at her for that." Bright said normally. But Shade grabbed him by the collar, a dark aura surrounding him.

"Of course I am! Look at what that bear did to my face!" he said pointing at the bandages.

"Bear?!" Rein shouted, but the two of them still ignored her, making her even more angry.

"Princess Rein, please calm down-pumo!" Poomo said as he flew in front of her face. But she didn't take her eyes off Shade.

"I thought this would be a good chance for you two to make up." Bright replied. Shade just let go of his collar and stared at an furious Rein.

"How could I ever make up with this mountain bear?" Shade said. "And what's with that flower?"

"I got it from Bright!" Was all she said.

"That flower doesn't suit you at all." He said coldly as he crossed his arms and looked away. Rein finally snapped, her eyes narrowing and her teeth sharpening.

She shoved Poomo out of her face and into Bright and shouted, "That's it!" She jumped up and tackled him with all her might, causing the both of them to fall on the ground. Both of them started rolling around on the ground trying to be the one sitting on top of the other.

**Present**

"How could you give more injuries to the prince-pumo?!" Poomo lectured. The both of them were back in their room since Rein's wounds were already treated. "To your fiance!"

"Don't call him that!" Rein said as she glared at Poomo. "I don't consider him my fiance. And I don't plan to." She crossed her arms and pouted. "Plus it was his fault for calling me a mountain bear."

"Yeah but didn't you take it a little too far-pumo?"

"What do you mean? All I did was give him two more scratches on his face." Rein said through her pout.

"It took at least three servants to pull you off him! And by the time they did, Shade's soul almost flew out of it's body-pumo!" Poomo scolded. Rein just continued to pout and gave him a sour face. Poomo just sighed and sat on her head. "I forgive you but I how do you expect Shade to forgive you now?" Rein just looked down, so that Poomo couldn't see her face.

"I don't know, but now I feel guilty for doing that again. Even though I went there to apologize, I just ended up injuring him even more." She placed her hands on her face. "I feel horrible right now. I don't know how I'm going to say sorry now." Poomo rubbed her head, not knowing how to reply to that.

Outside in the hallway, someone got up off the wall and walked away from the door.

For the rest of the day, Rein stayed in her room, still feeling guilty about what had happened before. _Ugh... I was so nervous about leaving that I accidentally told the maids to stop bothering me for the rest of the day._ She sighed and rolled to face the ceiling and placing her hand on her stomach. _I even skipped lunch and dinner so I wouldn't have to see him._ Her stomach grumble loudly. _Even Poomo left me to eat._ She sat up in her bed and opened the glass doors that led out to the balcony. She looked at the sky to see that it was cloudy. _That's a good thing. The last two times I was way too careless._ She thought back to them. _I was lucky that the second time nothing happened._ The strong wind blew back Rein's ltropical blue hair and dress, revealing the beautiful lights in the sky.

"Amazing!" she said out loud. She placed her hands on the railing and leaned closer to get a better look. "I didn't know this country had something like this!"

She was standing on her tip toes looking at the lights when someone suddenly said, "Don't lean too far or else you'll fall off." Startled, Rein almost did fall off, but luckily the person caught her. "Careless as usual."

"S-Shade!" Rein said as she pulled away, falling into the railings and sliding down. "W-What are y-you doing h-here?" She nervously said, making sure not to make eye contact with him.

"Since you didn't come down for lunch or dinner I thought you might be hungry. So I brought you this." He held out a plate with a small cheesecake on it. "Sorry but only the desserts were left." Rein stared at it with delight.

"Thank you!" She said as she grabbed it. After a couple seconds she said, "Can I have more?" Shade looked at her with shock. _She already finished it?!_

"If you want more, get it yourself." he said as he turned way. Rein was about to call his attention when she remembered what happened earlier that day.

"If that's all you were gonna do then you can go." Rein said, a little too harshly. "I'm fine by myself." _Why can't I say it? Why am I pushing him away?_ "You don't have to be here anymore." Suddenly, something touched the back of Rein's ear, startling her a bit. She touched it and realized that it was a flower.

"I think this flower suits you better." He said as he held his hand up to his flushed face while looking way. Rein stared at his flushed face and giggled.

"What?!" Shade said as he looked at her.

"I'm sorry Shade. For what happened earlier." She took the flower out of her ear and looked at it. The same white flower with the small tinge of purple in the center. "And thank you." Rein was too busy studying the flower to notice that Shade's face was fully red.

"W-Well... That's all! See you tomorrow!" he said as he quickly exited the room. Rein sniffed the flower and smiled, turning her head back to the aurora in the sky.

_It's sweet._

* * *

**This was a loooong chapter. But fr some reason I lieked it. -w- Anywayz, plz review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I realized tht I should start the real REAL story again. I let it drag on a bit hehehe srry bout tht. **

**Also the answer to xxblueishxx tht I frgt about (srry): I have seen the manga but I couldnt read it cuz it waz in a different language. I also found a couple of Rein x Shade doujinshis but I cant read them either... I wish I culd read them I culd only stare at da butiful pictures... -~-**

* * *

**No One's POV**

Rein pulled the covers off her body, and sleepily got out of bed. She yawned and said good morning to the maids she passed by. When she sat in the dining hall hoping to find breakfast. She picked up her fork, brought it towards the plate and then up to her mouth. But once the fork reached her mouth she felt nothing. She opened her eyes and looked down to see that her usual breakfast was not there. _Huh? Why..._ She asked herself sleepily.

Rein got up from her chair and started heading for the kitchen. As she gradually woke up, she noticed that the servants were in a hurry. _I wonder what's going on. I'll find out after I fill my stomach._ She rubbed her stomach and opened the door to the kitchen. But even the kitchen was all over the place. "Excuse me." Rein said as she opened her eyes. But she was ignored, so instead she approached a man washing the dishes. "Excuse me, sir, what's going on?" Rein asked as she tugged on his shirt. The man looked down at her in surprise.

"Oh Princess!" The man said, still washing dishes. "What's wrong?"

"What happened to the food?" Rein asked as she looked at him blankly. The man froze.

"Oh, food. R-Right..." He looked around the kitchen, trying to look for some food.

"If you didn't make it it's alright." Rein said kindly. "I'm not the cruel type of princess like in the stories. Plus I can already see that the entire castle has something on their minds." Rein looked around the room filled with busy people. Cooks were baking all kinds of food, ovens, stoves, and microwaves were being used at the same time, mops were being cleaned.

"Great. Great. But sorry Princess, I have to end this conversation. I have a lot of things to do today." He took his hands out of the dishes and ran to the opposite of the kitchen. Then he came back with even more dishes. Rein just sighed and left the kitchen, heading back to her room. She sat on the bed, wondering about what the commotion was.

"Princess Rein!" an old voice said as she entered her room.

"Camelot!" Rein said happily. She spoke a bit quieter when she heard Poomo grumble. "I haven't seen you since we got here. How have you been?"

"I've been doing great. And I'm glad to see that you have also been doing fine since we arrived." Camelot said. "But I'm disappointed that you attacked the prince." Rein laughed at little.

"We made up." She glanced at the flower across the room. "So it's alright."

"That's good. But I better not hear that you attacked the prince again."

"So what are you doing here?"

"I got a day off. The entire castle is busy and everything is being taken care of by everyone else. So I thought I should visit you." Camelot walked around the room, sorting it out. "I can't believe this room is so messy though."

"Sorry Camelot." Rein said with a smile. Then she spoke about the matter in the castle. "What is the commotion happening in the castle?"

Camelot stopped and looked at her in surprise. "I thought you knew."

"Knew what?"

"Apparently the queen has recovered a bit. So today they're holding a masquerade to celebrate." Camelot said as she sat next to Rein.

"What do you mean by well enough?" Rein questioned.

"The queen has a very weak body. She spends most of her time resting in her room." Camelot explained. "That's all I know." Rein looked at her hands on her lap.

"I see." Camelot placed her hand on her back to comfort her.

"I think this is the perfect chance to meet her. I'm sure she would be very pleased to meet her son's bride." There was a long silence before Rein answered.

"Alright." She jumped off her bed and walked towards the dresser. "I'll need some time to get ready."

Camelot got up as well and exited through the door saying, "Ok Princess Rein. I'll see you later then." Then she shut the door. The minute Camelot left, Poomo woke up.

"Good morning Princess Rein-pumo." Poomo said as he rubbed his eyes. When she didn't reply Poomo looked at her. She was shaking as she gripped the closet handle. "Princess Rein-pumo?"

"Poomo!" She cried as she ran towards him and grabbed him. "What have I gotten myself into?!" A river of tears ran down her face.

"P-Princess... Rein... ai..." Poomo said falling unconscious. Rein released him and he took a huge breath. As he regained his breath, he said, "What's... the matter...-pumo?"

"I'm going to meet the queen today!" Rein said as she ran around her room.

"What's wrong with that-pumo?" Poomo responded, his breath completely back.

"I don't know what kind of person she is..." Rein said as she stopped in front of him.

"I'm sure-"

"What if she's rude and nasty similar to Shade!?"

"Princess Rein-pumo."

"What if she seems good but has a dark side?!"

"Princess Rein-pumo!" Even though Poomo called her, Rein still panicked, thinking of the worst possible personalities of the queen.

"What if she's crazy from being confined her room all day long?!"

"PRINCESS REIN-PUMO!" Poomo shouted as he smacked her with his tail. "I'm sorry I had to do that but you need to calm down-pumo." Rein sat on the ground. After a moment of silence, Poomo asked, "Are you calm now-pumo?" Rein nodded while looking at him. "Good. Now let's get you ready to meet the queen-pumo." Rein got up from the floor and flung open her closet, revealing a variety of dresses.

"Ok!" She looked at each and everyone one of her dress, sometimes asking Poomo for opinions. But for almost each and every dress, there was some kind of disagreement. "I can't find anything!" Rein said as she crossed her arms and glared at her closet. Poomo flew next to her. When he glanced through the closet, something caught his eye.

"What about this one-pumo?" He pushed aside a large group of dresses that revealed a beautiful white dress. It had ruffles at the end, and on the back was a lavender colored ribbon that wrapped around the waist.

"Wow! This looks amazing!" Rein said as she looked at it up and down, her eyes sparkling. "It's just like Poomo to have a girly sense of style!"

Confidently, he replied, "Why thank you Princess Re-" Until he realized what she said. "WAIT WHAT-PUMO?!" Rein ignored Poomo since she was too busy staring at the dress in fascination.

"Poomo, I have to get ready!" Rein said as she slightly shoved him outside. Then she shut the door saying, "Wait till I'm done." Poomo just sighed and leaned on the wall.

* * *

**Eueueuegh Im just doing random shtuff now. I just let the story drag on once more. The REAL storeh will start in da neeeeeext chapter. So plz beh patient until then. Also, I did not join Kiku Nakamura's contest because I'm not a contest type person... =T Oh well, plz review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Meh computer iz going to heck! I luv my computer and it loads things really quickly but I cant play games on it and it keeps freezing each time I download a new game. I friggin luv meh computer but seriously! Its dying on me! T^T PLZ LIVE!**

* * *

**No One's POV**

Rein stepped out of her room in her dazzling white dress. "You look nice-pumo." Poomo said as he faced her. "But we still need to fix your hair-pumo." Rein took a strand of her hair and looked at it.

"I guess so." Rein said as she stared at her hair disappointingly. "Poomo can you find Camelot please? I have to adjust this dress a bit." Poomo nodded and flew off. Rein shut the door and looked in the mirror. She centered the ribbon on her back. Then she bent down and fixed the ruffles a bit at the end. "That seems good enough." A couple minutes after adjusting and fixing her appearance, Camelot walked in with Poomo by her side.

"Princess Rein, please take a seat." Camelot motioned as she pulled out a chair from a table. Rein nodded and sat down. Camelot soon began the preparations, adding make-up and pulling her hair back into a pony tail. She even changed the style of her bangs to a much neater version. Once she finished, she handed Rein a mirror. "Do you like it?" Camelot asked proudly. "This is from years of doing your mother's make-up! I must say that this is some of my finest work!" Rein touched her face, staring in awe at what she looked like.

"It doesn't even look like me anymore." Rein said in awe. She had purplish blue eye shadow with blush and lip gloss on. "Thanks so much Camelot!" Rein jumped from her seat and hugged her.

Camelot hugged her back saying, "It's nothing." Camelot then looked at Rein once more and realized that the main part was missing. "Don't forget to choose your mask for the party." Rein looked at her disappointingly again.

"That means I'm going to hide your great work behind a mask." Camelot gave a light laugh.

"It's alright. It's not like you're going to be wearing all the time." Rein still sighed in disappointment. "Just be sure you choose your mask before the party." Rein nodded, somewhat nervous. Then Camelot got up and exited the room, saying she herself had to get ready. Once Camelot left, Rein fell into a daze, wondering about what might happen t the party.

"You look stunning Princess Rein-pumo." Poomo said as he flew up to her. When she didn't reply back, he asked, "Princess Rein-pumo?"

"Poomo... What do you do at parties?" Rein asked worriedly. Poomo realized why she was dazed and smiled. He flew down and patted her head.

"I see. You're nervous. I can understand since this is you're first time ever going to a party-pumo.'' Poomo took a seat next to her. "I don't know much either but I'm pretty sure you are going to have to greet all kinds of people as the prince's bride-pumo. I'm sure you will also have to dance with strangers as well-pumo." Poomo said.

"Really?"

"You don't have to worry-pumo!" Poomo said with joy. "I'm sure you'll have fun-pumo! I'll be there with you too-pumo." Rein looked at him, picked him up and brought him up to her cheek, sort of hugging him.

"Thanks Poomo." She stood up cheerfully and headed for the door. "Let's go pick out a mask."

* * *

The party came in the blink of an eye. Rein was standing near the wall so as not to get in the way of people entering. Poomo was on her shoulder, a red tie around his neck. "How many people are going to be here?" Rein asked.

"I can't tell-pumo. It's a good thing this hall is big-pumo." Poomo said, amazed. Rein sighed and stared at her mask. It was half of a mask that covered her eyes. On the side was what looked like something similar to a flower made of very thin bluish purple flowers. The entire mask was outlined silver with a tad bit of sparkles. _I can't believe I have to meet all these people._ Rein thought in disbelief. _There's way too many!_

"Princess Rein, are you alright-pumo?" Poomo asked. Rein shook her head and smiled at him.

"Yeah. I'm alright. Just nervous after seeing all these people." Rein said. "That reminds me. Where's Shade? I haven't seen him all day. I haven't seen Bright either." Rein said as she searched the crowd for Shade and Bright.

"Maybe they're still getting ready-pumo." Poomo said.

"I guess we can wait for them." Suddenly, the entire crowd seemed to shift to one side. Rein looked up in surprise to see that the path had opened up in her direction. "What's going on?" Rein asked. Poomo stared at the one who walked down the parted crowd.

He was dressed entirely in a gray suit with silver lining near the collar. A small gold chain hung from the side of his pants and his mask was black and white (I don't know how to explain this) the white partially crossing over to the black and curving a little. He approached Rein and held out his hand, slightly bowing.

"How do you do milady?" he said.

Rein stared at him blankly and said, "Who are you?" The boy half collapsed on the floor. Then he got up and flicked her head.

"It's me you idiot." He said while lifting up his mask. Rein stared at him in disbelief.

"How was I supposed to know?" Rein asked. "You look so different and you were so formal."

"That's how you're supposed to act in these kinds of things." Shade said angrily.

"Well, I'm sorry." Rein replied, getting angry as well.

"Anyways, I have to go and greet the rest of the guests. You should go and greet all the other royals at this party." Shade said as he began to walk back into the crowd. But before he left, Rein grabbed his shirt.

"Wait, where's Bright? Isn't he your bodyguard?" Rein asked. Shade looked at her, a furious look in his eyes which caused her to flinch.

"He's taking a breather outside. He never really liked parties like this." Shade said. He was about to walk off again when he added, "Don't mention him if you meet a blond girl with green eyes got it?" Before Rein replied, he left, leaving her confused. Rein just sighed.

"Let's get going-pumo. You have a lot of people to greet." Poomo said as he sat on her shoulder. They both entered the sea of people, shaking hands and passing greetings. Sometimes people would give off a sort of hateful or disgusted aura when Rein greeted them, but she tried her best to ignore it.

"Why does it feel some people hate me?" Rein asked as she took a rest near the snack table.

"Maybe it's just your imagination." Poomo responded as he took a tiny cracker from the tray. "Everyone here looks like they're happy to meet you."

Rein looked at him doubtfully. "I guess..." Rein sighed and was about to grab a plate when she bumped into someone. "Oh! I'm sorry." Rein said as she looked at the girl she bumped into. The minute, their eyes met, Rein froze. The girl was holding two plates with tons of sweets on it, a fork was hanging from her mouth. Her dark pink hair was held back in two tails. Her mask was similar to Rein's except the feathers were on the other side. She wore a white dress that was laced with pink ribbons at the bottom. And through her ruby red mask was a pair of strawberry colored eyes.

"No it's my fault. I'm carrying too many things." She said through the fork in her mouth. But Rein was still frozen in disbelief. "I'll be going now. Nice meeting you Princess." The smiled then she vanished in the crowd. Poomo didn't realize what was happening until he turned and saw something dark purplish gray fly by him. He flung his head towards the direction and the thing had suddenly vanished. _That couldn't be..._

Rein looked back at the food, still trying to process what she saw. _That girl looked just like me... _Rein looked back at the spot the girl was standing. _No. This party must be getting to me._

* * *

**Le gasp! Look who just arrived! (dun dun dun) I kno u guyz already kno who the red head is but can u guess who the one Poomo was surprised about? hnn? HNNNN?! Well I hoped u liekd =)**


	13. Chapter 13

**God dangit I didnt expect u guyz to actually answer XD well fr those who dont kno, do not look at the comments k? =)**

* * *

**No One's POV**

Even after an hour and a half had passed, Rein couldn't get her mind off of the girl she had seen earlier. After she finished greeting someone, she slapped her cheeks to get a hold of herself. _Come on Rein! Don't let it get to you! It was only the stress!_ Rein thought as she stared in her own world. "Oh look, I found her!" A girl with green hair and pink dog ears said as she approached her." Rein was too busy trying to rid the girl from her mind.

"Sophie, I told you not to go off by yourself." A boy, similar looking to the girl, said.

"But I found Shade's bride!" She said cheerfully. The boy looked at Rein who was doing some stress relieving exercises.

"I can't believe she actually found her." A blonde walking next to her. When she looked at Rein, she saw that she was stretching her cheeks. "Actually, I can't believe she's Shade's fiance. I think he could have done better." Rein was still too busy to notice them.

"Well I think she is very entertaining." The girl called Sophie said.

"Hello? Hey!" The blonde girl said. "Listen to us!" She lightly smacked Rein with a fan to get her attention.

"Oh! Uh... hello. Nice to meet you." Rein said as she curtsied. _Did they see me do that?_ "I'm Princess Rein of the Sunny Kingdom." Sophie was the firs to greet her back.

"I'm Sophie of the Windmill Kingdom." Sophie responded as she curtsied as well. Then the boy who looked similar to her stepped up.

"I'm her brother Auler." He bowed. Last was the blonde girl. _Blonde hair and green eyes. This must be the person Shade was talking about. _Rein curtsied but she didn't do it for her.

"I'm not curtsying to such a weird girl like you. What kind of princess does something like that in public?" The girl said. Rein just stared at her in shock, but it quickly turned to anger.

"Weird? What do you mean weird?!" Auler calmed them down before it became out of hand.

"Calm down, calm down. Rein, this girl is Altezza. She is the princess of the Jewelry Kingdom. She sort of has a bad temper so you shouldn't worry about what she said." Rein glanced at Altezza who pouted and crossed her arms. Soon after Auler finished Sophie stepped in and grabbed her hands.

"I'm so glad the I finally get to meet the first ever demon human!" Sophie said which shocked Rein. "What's it like being a demon? Do you transform into something? Do you have special powers?" Sophie continued with her questions. But each and every question made Reins heart ache. _Stop._ She thought to herself. _ I don't want to hear anymore._ "What's it like putting everyone around you in danger?" _Please stop!_

"Sophie!" Auler said.

"Oh my. Did I go a little too far?" Sophie said as she let go of Rein's hands and looked at Rein. _I almost forgot... I'm not comepletely human...__  
_

"It's alright. I'm just surprised that's all. This is the first time someone has asked me questions like these so I don't know how to answer." She looked up and forced a smile to show that she was alright. Relieved, Sophie smiled back.

"Ok then." Sophie responded.

"I think we should start greeting other people. Bye Rein." Auler said. Sophie waved good bye and Altezza was still in silent anger.

"See you guys again soon." Then the three of them disappeared into the crowd. Poomo had finally come back from the snack table a couple minutes after they left.

"What's wrong-pumo?" Poomo asked. Instead of answering Rein just held close to her. "Princess Rein-pumo?" Soon they went back to greeting people again. They finally met the other royals. Princess Lione and Prince Tio of the Flame Kingdom. Princess Mirlo and Prince Narlo of the Water Drop Kingdom. The 11 sisters and Prince Solo of the Seed Kingdom. "All the princes and princesses are so nice." Rein stated as she went back to the wall.

"But you can't forget-pumo. You still have to dance with some of the gentlemen here-pumo." Poomo said.

"I have to dance with strangers?! Isn't greeting them enough?!" Rein said, exhausted.

"Well, as a princess you have to dance with a couple of people-pumo." Poomo replied. Rein sighed and slumped on the wall.

"Whatever. I'll dance with a couple of people." Rein said, giving in to the instructions. She went back into the crowd. She hoped she would dance with someone she knew but with everyone wearing masks, it was hard to tell who was who. But even though she was asked by random people, she had fun dancing with them. It helped blow the stress away. Once she finished her seventh dance, she took a seat at a table. "I'm exhausted." Rein said as she sat down at a table.

"You did great. I'll go get some drinks-pumo." Then he flew off to the snack table again. Rein rested her head in her arms and closed her eyes for a bit. Her mind trailed off to her with Bright, dancing in a field of flowers.

"I really wish I could dance with Bright." She sighed.

"Am I not good enough for you?" Someone next to Rein asked. Rein's eyes popped open and she jolted up.

"Wait... Who are you again?" Shade flicked her forehead harder this time.

"You seriously forgot about me? Even after three hours!" Shade shouted as he flipped his mask open again.

"Oh, sorry. What are you doing here?" He flicked her again. "Stop doing that!"

"I wouldn't have to if you weren't such an idiot. I came here to dance with you." Shade said as he held out his hand. Rein looked at him with surprise. She glanced at his hand then back at him. "Are you gonna dance with me or not?" Rein got up and nodded joyfully.

"Of course!" She grabbed Shade's hand and they both entered the center of the hall. The song started playing and the both of the started dancing. Rein felt nervous about dancing with Shade which was strange because she didn't feel like this with the other guys. "Wow Shade. You're a good dancer."

"What did you expect?" He asked angrily. "You're moves are a little rusty though." Shade coughed. Angered Rein stepped on his foot. Hard. "Hey!"

"What can I say? My moves are a little rusty." Rein replied, irritated. But the both of them continued to dance. they had become the center of attention in the masquerade. But Rein was still nervous dancing with Shade. She almost messed up a couple of times but she managed to make it through the whole song. Once it finished, Rein quickly parted with him. "That was fun." Rein said as she looked away in embarrassment.

"Whatever." Shade said, doing the same thing._What's wrong with me?_ He thought as he tried to look back at her.

"That was splendid!" A woman said. Whispers start flying about, joyous squeals and happy remarks filled the hall. "I'm glad to see that you two are getting along really well." Rein turned her head to see a women with similar looks to Shade. She was mesmerized by her beauty.

"That's the queen?" Rein asked. "She's gorgeous!" Everyone in the hall bowed and Rein did the same as soon as she realized.

"Thank you all for coming." She said. "I'm glad to see you all are here to celebrate my recovery. Please stay as long as you like." She said with a mesmerizing voice. "I will be here watching." She said as she took a seat on the throne. A couple of people walked up to her, having a nice chat. Rein turned to Shade who was still staring at his mother, a worried look on his face.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about her?" Rein asked as she looked at him. Shade turned to her, his worried face turned into some kind of anger or resentment.

"She doesn't concern you." Shade said coldly.

"Of course she does! She's your mother and you're my fiance!" Rein said. Shade just turned away. Rein reached out to grab him. "Shade!"

"Shut up! You're getting annoying." Rein pulled back her hand and let him leave. _What's wrong with him? He suddenly changed when his mother appeared.__ Was it something I did?_ Her mind suddenly shifted to when Sophie told her she was a half demon. She quickly shook her head and went back to where Poomo was.

"What happened-pumo? You've been in a bad mood since you came back-pumo." Poomo said concerned.

"I had another argument with Shade." Rein said as she pouted. "But this time it really wasn't my fault. He just became cold when his mother appeared." Poomo patted her head.

"It's going to be alright-pumo." Poomo said. Rein looked at the crowded hall for awhile now. _I don't know why but I suddenly feel like I don't belong here anymore._ Rein thought as she stared at the crowd sadly.

"It's not good for a princess to have a sad face on." Someone said right in front of her. "So do you mind if we dance?" Rein looked up to see a boy dress in all white. He also wore a white mask with a black outline. Behind his mask was a pair of familiar blue eyes. He smiled at her which gave her a sense of nostalgia. But for some reason she couldn't refuse.

The boy held out his hand. Rein hesitated to grab it and when she finally did, he lead her to the dance floor.

* * *

**(After The Argument)**

"Hey Bright, you're still out here? It's almost midnight already." Shade asked as he leaned his back on the balcony. Bright just looked down at his arms and sighed.

"I don't know how I can go in there with her there." Bright said. "Anyways, what are you doing out here? You don't usually come out unless you need a breather." Bright noticed Shade's irritated face. "Oh. Did you fight with Rein again?" Shade combed his hair with his hand.

"Yeah. But this time I got a bit too angered because my mother showed up." Shade said.

"I understand." Was all Bright said. Suddenly he changed the subject. "This party is going great."

"I don't know how you would know that if you haven't even participated in it." Shade replied.

"Well I can tell from here that it is going great. I mean it's so lively in there." Bright smiled at Shade.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Shade said as he looked into the hall. "But for some reason..." He paused a moment. "I can't shake this uneasy feeling inside me." Bright looked at him in confusion. But something caught his attention before he could ask Shade about what he he meant.

"What's happening in the hall?"

* * *

**Ugh... It was hard to smush things together in this chapter but I got it! (sorta) Now I gotta figure out how things will happen in the next round.**


	14. Chapter 14

**You guyz will kno who da dude iz. I realized how some people got confused as to who he waz because I messed up his eye color in one of the chapters. Whoopzy! But i fixed it so no worries. Also I didnt mention his hair color... This chapter might get confusing PS da nostalgia Rein felt was fear**

* * *

**No One's POV**

Shade followed behind Bright. The entire hall was only filled with music. Everyone stared in awe at the people who danced in the center. Shade forced his way through the crowd and stopped at the outer rim of the circle. Bright was right behind him. "Isn't that..." he stated. Shade looked closely at the people in the center. He finally recognized that it was Rein who was dancing in the center.

"But who's the guy dancing with her?" Shade asked as he tried to look at him. Bright shook his head, stating that he didn't know.

The music seemed to fall into a suspenseful rhythm, speeding up, showing that it was close to ending. Shade stared at the one who danced with Rein. The uneasy feeling inside of him seemed to only get worse. _But_ _why..._He looked at the guy again. _That guy..._ As Rein and him spun around, Shade caught his eerie smile. That moment, Shade's eyes widened.

_I remember..._ He thought as he filled up with anger.

"Shade?" Bright asked as he noticed him shaking. _It was you..._ "Sha-"

"It was you who took my sister!" Shade said as he snatched Bright's sword and charged into the center towards him. Everyone stared in shock as Shade drew out the sword. Rein was also frozen in fear as she watched Shade lunge at them. But the moment he reached them the music ended and the entire hall blacked out. When the lights flipped back on, everyone gasped as they looked at the queen's throne.

The two guards were knocked out and the queen was pale. She looked as though she was about to pass out.

"You took longer than I expected." The boy said as he cocked his head. In his arms he held a sleeping girl with light pink hair.

"Milky!" he shouted as he almost ran forward. But before he could make it up the stares, the boy took out his sword and aimed it at Moon Malia's throat. Shade stopped and clenched his teeth.

"That reminds me. I didn't properly introduce myself." The boy bowed and took off his mask. "My name is Toma. I am here as a messenger of the demons." Everyone gasped.

"A demon?!"

"What are they doing here?!" Some guards came running up to stop him.

"Stop!" Shade said as he held out his hand and stopped the group of guards. Toma smiled and laughed, which caused Shade to look at him again.

"I could easily kill the both of them right now." Toma teased as he raised Moon Malia's face with the tip of the blade. He looked at Shade with pity. "It's sad how helpless you really are." Shade's face lit up with anger but he knew he couldn't do anything without risking the life of his mother and sister.

"What's going on?" Rein asked. "Shade has a sister? And he isn't really going to kill them right?" She was approached by the same red headed girl earlier who held a lollipop in her mouth.

"Toma isn't going to do anything bad. Yet." Was what she said.

"Bad? What do you mean bad?" The girl smiled, but for some reason it didn't look similar to Toma's.

"Don't worry." She said, then she handed her a lollipop. "This will calm you down. My name is Fine by the way." Rein took it from her and ripped the wrapper off.

"Thank you. My name is Rein." Rein replied as she stuck it in her mouth.

"Do you want one too?" Fine asked as she held one out. But Poomo was too bust looking for someone.

"Where's Boomo?" Poomo asked as he looked at Fine, impatiently waiting for an answer. "Where is he?"

"If you're looking for him, he just left to grab some more sweets for me." Poomo quickly flew away from the throne towards the sweets table.

"Poomo!" Rein called but he ignored her and flew on. She just sighed and turned to Toma who was teasingly staring at Shade. "Toma, what have you come here for?" Rein asked as he grabbed Toma's shirt.

"What I have come here for?" He handed Fine the little girl and looked at her. "I almost forgot." He took the sword away and opened his arms. "Ladies and gentlemen! I have come here to warn you!" He smirked. "Time is running out for all of you. So I hope you enjoy it while you can." Once he did that he turned to Rein and tore off her mask. "You can thank this girl, Princess Rein, the next heir to the demons!" he said as he took her hand and raised it. _What? Thank me?_ Rein thought as she saw the fear and hatred on everyone's faces. _No. No!_

Suddenly the lights blacked out again. Once they flipped back on, the only ones standing on the throne place was Rein and Moon Malia. The guards ran up and took immediately guided Moon Malia back to her room. The others surrounded Rein. "Wait! I didn't do anything! Please wait!" Rein said as she backed up.

"Why should we believe a demon?" The guard spat.

"Please!" Rein shouted.

"Weapons down." Shade stated as he walked up to her. "I'll solve this matter myself." Then he told the guards to help guide the guest out. He also informed Bright to do the same thing. As the guest left one by one, she felt the cold stares and resentment before they left. But she tried her best to ignore it.

Once the hall was empty, Shade took Rein to the garden of the castle. The moon was bright and beautiful. "It's just as I thought." Rein said as she touched the flowers. "These flowers are moon flowers." Rein plucked a flower from the bed. "Shade, you trust me right?" Before she could turn around she felt agonizing pain on her stomach. She looked down to see that a blade that was now stained dark red had pierced her stomach.

Rein let go of the flower she held in her hand. Instead she slowly brought it up to the blade that had pierced her. "I do." Shade whispered. "But that's why I must kill you."

The flower slowly fell to the ground. It's once white petals were now stained dark red.

* * *

**I could understand how this could be even more confusing. Liek Poomo fr example. Im just gonna say tht he couldnt find Boomo at the snack table cuz he waz the one who also turned out the lights (sorta). PS yep! it waz Toma! I accidentally gave him light gray eyes instead of blue.**


	15. Chapter 15

**U guyz cant really think Rein died XP**

**I keep forgetting things in meh story! Liek how itz nighttime n how Shade's kingdom is a desert ect. ect. I feel so ashamed T-T**

**to xxblueishxx: I actually do kno how to spell like I just liek to spell it liek dis. Im not good in vocab but im still american XD (i saw da comments on meh other stories. They go straight to my email so I always see em =3)**

**to BluemoonYoyoyo: Ill put the link in my profile so u can check it out**

**Also im soooooo sorry about the late update. Meh computer is finally reaching itz limits and everything about it is falling apart. I think ym computer is secretly alive becuz it started dying after I said I was finally going to get a new laptop. Anyways BAK TO DA STOREH**

* * *

**No One's POV**

Shade pulled out the sword from Rein's back and held it by his side. He stared at Rein's shivering body, his eyes and icy glare.

Rein coughed while trying to say, "W...hy?" She placed her hand on the outer edge of the flowers, trying to use it as support to stand up.

"You're existence is a threat to our kingdom. I plan to kill you before your kind has a chance to wipe out the human race." Shade raised his sword, readying to strike again. But when Rein finally turned around to face him, he froze. The fear and agony in her eyes caused him to hesitate. She looked just like a normal human._  
_

_She's a demon. She just like the rest of them!_ He shouted at himself as he gripped the sword. But he couldn't help but remember that she was also a half human. Rein painfully lifted her hand to the handle of Shade's sword, causing him to come back to reality. She looked at him and smiled, mumbling some words to him. His eyes widened as she tore the sword from his hands and quickly swung it in front of herself. Luckily Shade lost his balance and fell back but the sword still sliced his cheek. He raised his hand to the cut, and stared at Rein, surprised.

Rein took this chance to escape. She dropped the sword and ran. Trying her best to run out of the garden and into the large, barren dessert, hoping the darkness of the night would help cover her. She struggled running, the pain in her stomach getting worse by the minute. But her stomach couldn't compare to the pain she felt in her heart. She closed her eyes, tears wet her cheeks. Rein forced herself not to look back but she couldn't stop herself. In the distance she saw the blurry figure of Bright running up to Shade. But Rein quickly turned it back and shut her eyes tightly. She placed her free bloodied hand on her mouth and continued running.

Rein finally collapsed once she could no longer continue. _I guess this is where I meet my end... I can no longer feel my body..._ Rein thought as her vision blurred and her mind got dizzy. Her head fell sideways on the dry sand and in the distance she saw something approaching her. But her vision blackened before it got close enough to make out.

* * *

"Shade!" Bright shouted as he ran up to Shade. Shade had picked up the sword and was now staring at the red sword in his hands. Bright looked at the sword to Shade, then to the floor stained with blood and he finally understood what had happened. "Shade..." Bright said as he was about to place a hand on his shoulder. But Shade smacked it away.

"I don't need your sympathy." Shade said as he shoved the swords handle into Bright's hand. "I hated her from the very beginning." Even though Shade said that, the look in his eyes couldn't lie about how he truly felt. He fell down to the floor his hand in his face and smiled. Bright gave him a sad look and sat down in front of him. He understood how heavy the weight in his chest felt. "Hey... Bright..." Shade said.

"What?" By this time, the stars in the sky started fading. That was the only way to tell when morning was coming. Shade tilted his head up towards the sky, his eyes cold.

"Do you ever wonder..." He paused. "If you're doing the right thing?" His mind trailed off to Rein's last words before she ran. _You jerk._

Bright shook his head and looked up at the stars with him. He let out a small laugh before saying, "Always."

* * *

**I think it was best to end it here. Im srry it was short... =/ Ill try n update tomorrow or something**

**I also hav some news! First off, I might delete Love Me or Love Me Not and save it for later. Second, I might redo the lying game! (those who read it should already know how badly I failed on it -_-) So look forward to it. Third, I will possibly posting other new stories depending on how much time I hav. **

**Hav a great day! =)**


	16. Chapter 16

**I hate skool**

* * *

**No One's POV**

_I always thought that my first friend would always stand by my side. I never expected them to be my worst enemy._

Rein's eyes slowly opened as the sun's rays shone through the windows. She turned her to one side, then the other. She sat up abruptly looking around again. Then she turned to her stomach where she was injured. She lifted the shirt that was on her and checked her stomach.

Nothing.

There was no wound, no blood, not even a scar. Other than the small head ache she had, she was perfectly fine. _Was it all a dream?_ Rein said as she stared at her stomach. When her mind almost drifted to Shade, she quickly shook it away. _Or am I already dead?_ She thought.

The room she sat in was a very pale light green. The floor was made of smooth wood that shined almost like new and the ceiling was just plain white. There was a large wardrobe in the corner and a small desk next to it. To her left side was an old bookshelf, with thick books. Thicker than the ones Camelot had almost forced her to read. Everything was simple yet stress relieving. To the right side of the bed was a small desk that Rein just noticed now. On it had a tray with some food and water._  
_

_I never expected heaven to look like this..._ Rein thought as she picked up the tray and placed it in her lap. She began eating the pancakes that were made for her. _These taste great!_ She takes another bite, and another. The plate was almost finished in seconds. "That was tasty." She started to drink her water when the door to the room suddenly opened. When she saw who it was she almost choked on the water.

"She's finally awake!" The familiar green haired girl shouts down the hallway. Sophie. She walked up to the side of Rein's bed, and by that time, two other entered. Altezza and Auler. "Are you feeling better?" Rein looks at each of them.

"Sort of..." She says as she looks down to her lap, unsure if this was still real or not. "How long have I been asleep?" Altezza answers her.

"About 4 days." Rein looks at her in surprise.

"We found you on our way back to the party. It was lucky Altezza saw you or else we probably would have run over you." Auler said. His tone wasn't happy or sad. "You were smeared with blood, yet somehow you were still barely breathing. We brought you back to the Windmill Kingdom, but we were sure you were going to die." Rein clenched her hands, fear taking over inside her. _It's all real. He really did that. He really stabbed me._ Rein brought her hands up to her face and started to sob.

"Look what you did Auler!" Altezza said as she smacked his arm. Auler looks back in surprise.

"Auler made her cry." Sophie says as she pats Rein's back.

"I'm, I'm sorry!" Auler says as he tries to fix it. But Rein nods and tries to stop her tears.

"No. It's... not his fault..." Rein manages to say. The others look at her and Auler finally decides to bring up an important question.

"What happened?" It was the question the three of them have been wondering ever since they found her. They became even more eager when they received news from the Moon Kingdom. "The Moon Kingdom sent a letter to every kingdom saying that they were searching for you." Rein looks to him.

"It was Shade." She whispers. The three lean in closer to hear her. "He stabbed me. He tried to kill me." The other three look at her, surprise wasn't the only thing on their face.

"Why?" Sophie asks. Rein looks at her this time, the her face wet with tears.

"Because! I'm a demon! I'm a threat to the kingdoms!" She shouted. Then she pulled her legs up to her body and hugs them. "I never wanted to be born this way. I never wanted to hurt anyone." Rein lets out another sob. The three standing next to her stare at her with sympathy.

"Rein, you don't have to worry." Sophie says as she takes a seat next to her on the bed. Rein doesn't look up. Only her muffled sobs could be heard. "Trust me." Altezza takes a seat next to Rein. This time she looks up. She already assumed Altezza hated her even though they only knew each other for a short time.

"Even though you're a demon," Altezza says. She turns her head to Rein and stares at her with stern eyes. "You're still human. You've always been since the day you were born. But only you can decide which you want to be." Rein is stunned by her statement. But Sophie smiles.

She sniffles before she says, "Maybe I misjudged you Altezza." She glares at her.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Altezza questions. But Rein doesn't answer.

"Altezza is being unusually nice." Auler said as he smiled at her. This causes Altezza's face to redden. She jumps off the bed, grabs the tray of food and opens the door to leave.

"When I get back I better here and apology!" Then she left. Auler and Sophie let out a laugh.

"She is still the same funny Altezza." Sophie says as she also gets off the bed. Auler rubs the back of his head and smiles at her. Rein also smiles and climbs out of bed.

"Yep." The red on his cheeks showed that he obviously liked her. But his face turns serious when he looks at Rein. "I'm sorry to have to say this Rein but you can't stay here much longer." Rein looks at him, then she starts to think about something. She snaps once it pops into her head.

"Don't worry. I have a place I can go to for now." Auler nods and heads out the door. Sophie follows behind, saying something along the lines of, 'I'll get your clothes.' Once they left, Rein quietly opened the door and headed down the halls. She reached a part where the hall was partly outside. As she walked passed, she saw something massive and red pass by, somewhat slowly.

"What the..." When Rein looked again, another massive red object passed by. When she realized what it was she gasped in amazement. "I didn't think that this castle was also one gigantic windmill!" She ran to the rail and between each red wing, she finally noticed all the windmills that littered the land. _That explains why this place is called the windmill kingdom._

The scattered windmills on the mountains made everything look even more grand. Rein sucked in a mouthful of air and smiled.

_I should just enjoy it while it lasts._

* * *

**Ugh. UGH! SKOOL SUKS! I think i made a little girl on my bus hate me =_=**

**n I feel the need to say this but im actually half american and half asian 0-0 **


	17. Chapter 17

**I hav known my teacher for almost a year now and I dont even know her name. That iz why I call her Ms. Teacher.**

**XP this was from a play at meh skool. My frand was da teacher but she didnt giv herself a name so I just called her Ms. Teacher. (we did this in groups)**

**Also i dont feel offended fr being called american. I just liek being known as a half n half rather than just one**

* * *

**No One's POV**

Once Rein finished dressing in the outfit provided with her, she followed the maids outside towards the carriage. She gave the place one last look before climbing in.

"I'm going to miss this place. Even if I stayed for only two days." Rein said as she shifted to a comfy position in the carriage. "The weather here is amazing." Auler and Sophie nodded in agreement.

"It's a shame that Altezza had to go back to her kingdom. It may not have looked like it but she was having fun." Auler said. Rein thinks back to the time the four of them tried to cook. It was a mess but they managed to make _something._ The perfect word.

"She always sucked at cooking." Sophie said bluntly. Rein smiled nervously. _It amazing how simple and straightforward she is._

"It's not like I'm any better." Rein picked up a pillow and hugged it.

"We're sorry about the clothes. It was the only ones we could find that fit your size." Rein uncovered the pillow and looked over herself. She wore a white, button up shirt with a nacy blue ribbon tied around the collar. For pants, she wore brown shorts with. She wore socks that reached just past her knees and brown boots. "I'm especially sorry about them being boys clothes."

"Don't worry about it." Rein said as she waved her hand like she was swatting a fly. "It's the perfect disguise. All I need is a hat and I could look like one of those girly boys or something." She gives him a thumbs up. Sophie and him laugh.

"You are a strange girl." Sophie said. "I understand why Shade chose you now." Rein felt a pang of pain but she ignored it.

"I still don't understand why." Rein stretched and laid down sideways on the seat. "I'm going to take a nap. Please wake me up when we're there." Rein shut her eyes.

* * *

_'Have you decided yet?'_ Rein looked around. The same black surroundings.

_I still don't understand what you mean._

_'Have you decided yet?'_ It asked again.

_Tell me what you mean!_ It ignored her.

_'Decide quickly! Time is running out!'_ It shouted. Then everything vanished.

* * *

Rein slowly opened her eyes and rubbed them. _Not again._ She looked up to see Sophie and Auler chatting away as the scenery changed to a town.

"Oh Rein! You finally woke up." Sophie said. "You were sweating a lot. Did you have a nightmare?" She thought about it.

"Not exactly." Rein responded as she sat up.

"We're almost there. Just a couple more minutes." Auler said as he smiles at her. Rein looks outside to see the city bustling with activity. Women were doing laundry or shopping. Children ran about on the streets playing kick the can, tag, and other games. Men were lugging large loads of wood or sacks to other areas.

"This is the first time I've seen a town." Rein said as she looked out the window.

"Really?" Auler and Sophie ask.

"Yeah. I was locked inside the castle for most of my life. Making friends was impossible from in there." Rein said, her eyes still looking out the window. Auler and Sophie didn't know how much she was willing to give up if she could just live a life like this.

"Well, now you have friends." Sophie said as she places her hand on Rein's. She looks at the two of them and sees them smile brightly. Rein smiles back, happy that she finally made some friends other than animals or middle aged women. _That reminds me. How are Camelot and Poomo doing? I hope they're alright._ As Rein thought about it, she saw the castle. Her eyes widened.

When the carriage stopped, Rein pushed open the doors before the servant could open them and ran to the front garden. She slowed to a stop and stared at it, a warm smile on her face. "My home." Behind her Sophie and Auler followed behind. Rein ran towards the front doors and opened it.

"I've never seen the Sunny Kingdom's inside." Auler said as he followed Rein in.

"Everything in here is so old fashioned!" Sophie touched an old vase with a faded floral pattern and a couple of cracks. "Is it because this kingdom didn't really go out much?" Rein was half way up the stairs.

"Sort of. We never ordered anything and I never went out to shop for stuff so everything just kept getting older and older." Rein stopped to look at them. "Some of these things have been here even before my parents were born." Auler stood in the middle to get a better view.

"So this entire castle is full of old artifacts."

"Yep."

"But why is it empty right now?" Sophie asked as she studied more vases.

"Before I left I let the servants go home." Rein walked a few more steps up. "So they won't be coming back anytime soon. Anyways, you guys can head back now if you want. There's not much here. I could just take refuge here."

"I want to stay longer so I can see some more of this weird art!" Sophie said as she walked up the stairs to catch up to Rein. "Let's go Rein!" Sophie hooked her arm around Rein's and ran with her upstairs.

Before they were out of range, Auler shouted, "I'll head back by myself then! I have things to do!" Then they entered a room and shut the door. They entered a long hallway. "I want to see all the rooms."

"Just be careful. It's easy to get lost in this place." Rein said. But Sophie had disappeared already. _I hope she'll be alright._ Rein just looked at the rooms. She never went to the second floor often. Up here were the maid's rooms, the study room, the library, and the treasury. _Oh that's right._ Rein looked across an intersection of the hall to a large doorway. _My parents' room was up here too. _She stared at the door. Never had she dared to enter that room. She was always scared of something in that room. But she didn't know what.

Rein didn't know what her parents looked like exactly. She had never really seen a picture of them, but if she did then she never remembered them. All she knows was that she looked more like her father, Truth, rather than her mother, Elsa.

"I think it's time I finally entered." Rein slowly tip toed across the hall. She reached for the door knob but hesitated to open it. _No. I have to open it now. I have to see what's inside._ When she opened the door, it made a loud creak. Light reached the inside and the age of the room was obvious. Layers of dust and torn bed sheets and windows.

The bed was gigantic. If it was pushed to the side of the wall, it would take up almost half of the room. On the right was a bookshelf with a small lamp and on the left was a small table with another lamp and a small portrait. Two red couch chairs sat opposite of the bed and a small window was next to it.

"What a big room." Rein though as she approached the small table on the left. The light from the window put a glare on the portrait so Rein had to pick it up to get a better look at it. When she picked it, she wiped off some dust and held it somewhat close to her face.

She felt a large pain in her head, like someone hit her with a frying pan. In the portrait was a beautiful woman with long red hair tied back. Her smile only added to her happy strawberry red eyes. Next to her with a gentle smile was a man with the same color hair as her but with sea green eyes. Even though his smile looked gently, his eyes looked guilty and sad. In the woman's hands was a little sleeping girl with similar colored hair to the dad.

"Is that... me?" The pain in her head got worse by the second. "Ugh!" She dropped the portrait and her knees hit the floor. She held her head in her hands and sat on her feet. Then she lowered her body down till her head touch the ground, unable to bear the pain. In her mind she heard the voices again.

_'Choose! Choose! You must! Before it's too late!'_

"Shut up!" Rein shouted.

_'Choose!'_

"I said shut up!" She shouted again. It continues but in the midst of it she hears a voice.

_"Rein, I just want you to be happy, no matter what you decide to choose."_

Elsa.

_"I'm sorry that you were born this way..._"

Truth.

It was her parents' voices.

* * *

**Im upset. My bus buddy hates me again. She just duznt understand that shez not my only frand! UGH! SO COMPLICATED! RAAAAWR!**

**I gotta figure out wen to put Shade bak in**


	18. Chapter 18

**Shade finally! This might be really short cuz itz Shade n hez Shade n Shade. Yeah. Logic.**

**Storeh time! Im srry itz short though!**

* * *

**No One's POV**

Shade sat on his bed staring at the ceiling. He couldn't get his mind off the problems at hand.

* * *

**Flashback**

_The guards returned to Shade at least a couple hours after to report what happened. "Prince Shade, the blood trails stopped abruptly a couple miles ahead of the castle. The whereabouts of the princess are unknown, but it is believed that she was picked up by someone." Shade got up and wiped his pants. Bright got up next to him, a worried look on his face._

_Without looking at them, Shade said, "Send out a message to the other kingdoms that if they find her, they must bring her back here to the Moon Kingdom immediately." The guards nodded and ran inside the castle. Bright looked at him._

_"What will happen when she comes back?" Shade didn't look at Bright either._

_"She will be executed." Even if Shade didn't know it himself, those words hurt him more than he thought._

* * *

Shade sat up and shrugged. "I can't keep thinking about this." He grunted and slid out of bed. He hadn't left his room in awhile and he thought some fresh air would help him calm down. He dragged his feet towards the door and opened it. Standing next to the door was Bright who was leaning against the wall.

"Is Mr. Grumpy feeling better?" Bright teased as he shut the door behind him.

"Shut up. I'm just going outside for some fresh air." Bright smiled and followed behind him. He tried to start conversations with Shade but he just ignored everything that came out of his mouth. At some point they passed by Camelot with Poomo sitting on her shoulder. They were both upset about what happened to Rein and they had been avoiding Shade for the past couple of days too. When they reached the outside garden, Shade made sure to completely avoid the area that was smeared with Rein's blood.

"Do you want something to drink?" Bright asked. But Shade said no and took a seat next to a tiny pond. Tall grass grew in the pond. Next to them were a small patch of lily pads. The reflection of the dark sky replaced the shallow ground of the pond. Shade took a pebble and tossed it into the pond. It rippled all the way to the end, like an endless wave.

"Can you go? I want to be alone." Shade said as he leaned back on his hands. Bright plopped down next to him.

"No can do." Bright said as he tossed a pebble too. "I know your upset about what happened." Shade shrugged, technically saying whatever. The two sat together staring at the pond, letting the singing birds fill the silence.

"Bright, what am I suppose to do when I find out that everything I did was wrong and it's already too late?" Shade finally said as he stared at the pond. "I already feel like I'm making a mistake." Bright patted his shoulder.

"I don't know how to answer that Shade." Bright looked at the river, his eyes betrayed the calm smile on his face. "How about instead you answer why you have such a pained face on." Shade didn't answer for the first couple of minutes.

"I don't know. I really don't know." Shade gripped the area where his heart was. "All I know is that the weight on my chest won't lighten. It only gets heavier and heavier and the pain worsens and worsens." He shut his eyes tightly. He could only think of Rein. He could imagine her calling his name over and over, and it hurt him to think that she was no longer here. But he couldn't understand it.

"You're scared." Bright replies. Shade looks at him with wide eyes. Scared. Shade had never thought of it that way. "You believe you tried to kill her for the sake of the kingdoms." Bright smiled again. "Instead you were just afraid of getting too attached to her and being betrayed. So you hurt her instead."

"But-"

"But it was already too late." Shade froze. Once he processed what Bright explained, she placed his hands on his face. He finally realized why chasing her away put him in so much pain.

She was the first person in a long time that Shade truly loved. And he would be the one responsible for her death.

* * *

***GASP! Shade realized he loved her! (liek nobody knew that wasnt not going to happen) again srry itz so short. itz hard fr me to write about someone when Im not completely sure what they should be doing. Itz liek trying to write about someone sitting in a hospital all day long wit no visitors n no problems. I dont kno wat they would do sitting on their bed and surfing through channels on TV. **

**Half way through, i wz confused as to wat I was writing about so srry if itz confusing fr u guyz too. (so many apologiez ! URGH! I GOTTA WRITE BETTER!) Also I got to get these order of events straight. Maybe ill put the story of Truth in the next chapter? I dont kno.**


End file.
